Opening up
by Loosing resistance
Summary: Elphaba is attacked late one night when she was supposed to be meeting up with Fiyero.Can he help her deal with it or will she push him away?
1. I'm sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

**Pairing: Fiyeraba**

**Summery: Elphaba is hurt one night will she open up to fiyero or shy away.**

Elphaba Thropp had just spent a long evening studying in the library at Shiz. She was tired and was falling asleep reading over her history book. Elphaba probably would have stayed in the library all night if it wasn't for the fact that the librarian had kicked her out, but more importantly Fiyero had asked to meet up with her in his dorm at 8:30 and it was already 8:20.

Sighing Elphaba grabbed her books and shoved them into her satchel, flung it over her shoulder and made for the exit. Upon stepping outside the cold weather and rain hit Elphaba in the face. She recoiled and madly tried to wipe the wetness off.

"Damn water, burns like fire" whispered Elphaba as the moisture started to burn and leave red marks down her face. Glancing at her watch it was now 8:45. The rain came down harder. "Oh, Fiyero how am I supposed to get to you without getting hurt by this stupid rain" thought Elphaba " if only id told him about my stupid allergy" pondered Elphaba further.

"Stuff it!" yelled Elphaba is she ran out the library and into the rain. As the water hit her she hissed out in pain. Unable to take it any longer she collapsed onto the grass.

"Oh Fiyero I'm so sorry, please, where are you? It hurts so much" Elphaba whimpered as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Then from the corner of her eye Elphaba saw a shadow, it was a man. "Fiyero? Is that you?" she questioned. A hand clamped around her mouth. "Guess again!" came a gruff harsh voice. Elphaba screamed.

Mean while back in his dorm Fiyero had taken a shower and tried his hardest to look good for Elphaba. He looked over at the clock hanging on the wall it was 9:05. "Hmm, Elphaba never late, I wonder where she is" mumbled Fiyero. A knock on Fiyero's door made him jump. Jumping up he ran over and wrenched open the door.

"Hi elph…oh Galinda it's you"

"Oh Fiyero I've been so worried" said the perky blonde. "elphie hasn't come back yet"

"Well she was going to come past here when she finished at the library but she's yet to show"

"Oh, Fiyero! Something's no right! Poor elphie something mish of happened to her. We have to go find her."

"Gosh your right Galinda lets go!"

The two made their way outside to the library. Fiyero franticly looked around the grounds hoping to find his Elphaba. Then behind some trees Fiyero spotted a boot which he recognized as Elphabas. "Galinda look! Over there" yelled Fiyero. They both ran over to the trees.

"Oh sweet OZ! Elphaba" Fiyero fell to his knees on the wet grass next to Elphaba who was lying very still on the ground. "Fae can you hear me?" Fiyero brushed some wet hair out of her eyes and saw her skin was covered in red marks. "Sweet Oz Elphaba please be ok wake up!" yelled Fiyero. Elphaba stirred and opened her eyes. She flinched and looked up at Fiyero.

"F…F…iyero? i…im s…ssory"

"Hey shhh it's ok, look at me its ok I'm here now"

Elphaba's mouth turned into a small smile as she closed her eyes and let unconsciousness take over.

TBC

**What do you think should I keep going? Please R&R**


	2. I cant remember

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, I have taken what you said into account **

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Wicked ******

_Elphaba's mouth turned into a small smile as she closed her eyes and let unconsciousness take over._

Fiyero gathered Elphaba up in his arms as Galinda stood there feeling helpless, as she watched Fiyero make his way back to his dorm room with Elphaba hanging limp like in his arms.

As Galinda ran behind them she noticed that Elphaba was opening her eyes, they were all red and she looked like she was in a great deal of pain.

"Elphie!" Galinda squealed "Fiyero, Elphie's awake". Fiyero stopped suddenly and turned his head to look at Elphaba. Indeed her eyes were open.

"Fae, I need you to stay awake for me, you may have a concussion" Whispered Fiyero looking into Elphaba's eyes showing the worry and concern in his. Elphaba blinked slowly a few times and then mumbled something incoherent.

"Galinda keep your eyes on her and keep her from falling asleep till we arrive in my dorm" Fiyero ordered as they continued running across the grounds.

A few minutes later Fiyero and Galinda arrived in Fiyero's dorm with Elphaba.

"Quick lock the door" mumbled Fiyero as he laid Elphaba down on the large couch near the fireplace on the other side of his room. He then ran over to the cupboards and grabbed out a large fluffy blanket, which he then carefully placed over Elphaba. Elphaba winced as the material made contact with her sore skin.

"Sorry Fae" whispered Fiyero, he reached up to her face and cupped her check in his hand to comfort her.

"Can you tell me what happed Fae? " Questioned Fiyero

" I…I can't remember Y…Yero, I just…I was calling…" Elphaba paused as a pain shot up through her chest "I was calling for you…but you never came" Said Elphaba so quietly as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Oh, Fae I'm so sorry, you-" Fiyero stopped abruptly as he noticed Elphaba was openly crying now. Galinda having noticed Elphaba also, had moved over to where Elphaba was lying and sat next to her.

"Fiyero this is not normal, something is really wrong, Elphie _Never_ cries" Said Galinda trying to hold back her own tears. Fiyero shook is head sadly as he leaned over and wrapped Elphaba up in his arms. Elphaba flinched at his kind touch and wimped.

"Fae? What is it?"

"I'm ssory, Yero, I…I don't know what's wrong with m…me"

"Hey, its ok I completely understand" responded Fiyero placing a light kiss on Elphabas forehead.

"It's just..."

"It's what Fae? You can tell me". Elphaba closed her eyes as a rush of pain hit her.

"It...It hurts Yero, so much, I...I just want it to stop" cried Elphaba as she curled into a ball. This broke his heart.

"Shhhh, Fae it's going to be ok" whispered Fiyero as he stood up. "Galinda I'm just going to get some aspirin and some other things for Elphaba can you watch her?" said Fiyero making for the door. Galinda gave a small nod and then took Fiyero's place next to Elphaba. As Fiyero turned to leave Elphaba's hand grabbed his, in an attempt to keep him there with her.

"Please Yero, will…will you stay with me?"

"It's ok Fae; Galinda's going to be here with you I'll be back in five minutes". Reluctantly Elphaba let go of Fiyero's hand and watched him walk out the door.

**TBC**


	3. Let me help you

**Disclaimer: don't own wicked**

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've been real busy with school and work, I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP.**

**Thanks ******

_Reluctantly Elphaba let go of Fiyero's hand and watched him walk out the door._

Once Fiyero had left Galinda took hold of Elphaba's hand and reassured her everything was going to be ok. Elphaba stayed silent. She looked like she was in another world.

"Elphie, can you hear me?" asked Galinda as she pulled some grass out of Elphaba's hair. Elphaba flinched and slowly nodded, but then turned her head away from Galinda.

"_Please don't look at me Galinda I don't want you to see me like this"_ thought Elphaba.

"Ohhh Elphie, please don't be scared I just want to help you" whispered the blonde as she took hold of Elphaba's face and turned it towards her. It was then when Galinda noticed the red burns down Elphabas face. She had seen them before when Fiyero was carrying her but had forgotten about it till now.

"Elphie why are your cheeks burnt?" Questioned Galinda as she noticed that there were also multiple burns over her body and not just her face. "Let me have a look". Galinda reached over to Elphaba's dress, she lifted it up so her green stomach was now visible. Elphaba flinched and started to shake she shoved Galinda's hand away.

"Please don't hurt me!" cried Elphaba as she sat up bolt right. Galinda jumped back in shock as her friend went into panic.

"G…Galinda…I can't breathe"

"Elphie shh its ok, you're having a panic attack you need to take deep breaths"

"I…I can't…oh Yero I can't do…do this without you"

"Shh Elphie, Fiyero will be back soon it will be ok" responded Galinda who was now rubbing small circles on her friends back. Elphaba coughed violently and doubled over in pain, rapping her arm protectively around her abdomen.

"Elphie, your hurt let me help you" exclaimed Galinda.

Elphaba's panic attack subsided for a bit as she was now able to lie back down still with her arm around herself. No sooner had she done this another violent coughing attack hit her. Galinda put her arm around her friends' shoulders and rubbed her arm reassuringly. It was then Galinda shrieked, Elphaba had just coughed up blood.

"Elphaba, I need you so stay completely still, I think you have internal bleeding" Elphaba obeyed and laid on her back her chest heaving, fear clearly evident in her eyes.

About two minutes later the dorm room door opened and Fiyero walked in with bandages and supplies. He glanced over at the two women and he could see Elphaba shaking and slightly crying, Galinda close by.

"Fae…" Dropping everything in his arms to the floor Fiyero dashed over to the couch. As soon as Elphaba saw him she immediately flung her arms around him only to let go a moment later when she started coughing up more blood.

"Ouch…sorry Fiyero I didn't mean to put blood on y…you" whispered Elphaba as she slowly reached up to his shirt to try and wipe away the fresh blood.

"Fiyero" interrupted Galinda "I think Elphie has some broken ribs and its pierced something and she's bleeding internally"

"Fae?"

"Its fine Yero… really… I'm fine"

"No Fae, your clearly not, sometimes you have to let people take care of you, and I want to take you to the hospital so you can be cared for"

"But Yero…I…I don't, I don't want them to see m...Me, and I'm ugly and gr-"

"Beautiful, your beautiful Fae, I don't know what I have to do to prove it to you". Elphaba smiled slightly as she took hold of Fiyero's hand and coughed again.

"F…Fiyero?"

"Yes Fae" responded Fiyero as Galinda and himself got ready to take Elphaba to the hospital.

"I...I um I don't feel to, to good, it hurts…Yero, Yero…what's wrong with me?"cried Elphie as her chest started to heave again. Fiyero was over in a second holding her hands. Elphabas world was spinning, she heard Galinda squeal and felt Fiyero's strong hands on her. Elphaba mumbled something which neither Galinda nor Fiyero understood.

"Fae no! stay with me, oh Lurie! Please Fae…I love you". Galinda glanced at Fiyero and then at Elphaba to see what her response to Fiyero's sudden confession was but her eyes were closed, darkness had once again overtaken her.

**TBC**


	4. loving me back

**Disclaimer: not mine**

"_Fae no! stay with me, oh Lurie! Please Fae…I love you". Galinda glanced at Fiyero and then at Elphaba to see what her response to Fiyero's sudden confession was but her eyes were closed, darkness had once again overtaken her._

Elphaba woke up in a strange room, there were bright lights, people rushing every ware and it was noisy.

"Fiyero...where…where am I?" Fiyero jumped as Elphaba spoke waking him from his fitful slumber.

"Oh Fae, thank Lurie your awake" said Fiyero as he stroked the green woman's hair, "we are in the hospital waiting room Fae, the doctor should be out soon to try and help you stop hurting".

"Hospital? nnno no, I'm ok l…look I'm fine, see" Elphaba got up slowly from Fiyero's lap where she was laying, only to plummet to the floor the minute she stood up. Fiyero was at her side in a matter of seconds.

"Elphaba Thropp? Is there an Elphaba here?" came a voice from a nearby door way.

"Yes! Over here please help our Elphie!" called Galinda who was waving her arm frantically in the air.

Elphaba was moved into a room around the corner so the doctor could examine her. Both Fiyero and Galinda stayed vigil at her side. An IV needle was pushed into Elphabas arm followed by some painkillers. She looked at Fiyero confused as the drugs sent her into a deep sleep.

Fiyero paced about the small hospital ward watching the clock on the wall. It seemed to stand still. "What's taking them so long? How am I supposed to look after her if she's not here with me?!" yelled Fiyero as he punched the wall in a fit of anger.

"Fiyero please calm down she's only been in surgery for an hour" replied Galinda. Fiyero sighed and flopped down onto a chair next to Galinda and put his head in his hands. "I know Galinda I…I just want her to be ok"

"You really do care for Elphie don't you Fiyero?" Fiyero only nodded, and then continued staring at the clock on the wall.

"You know Fiyero, last week I was having a little chat with Elphie and-"

"-and what Galinda?"

"Ok, ok don't tell her I told you because it was supposed to be a secret" giggled Galinda.

"Galinda?"

"yes, yes ok, well last week Elphie told me that she doesn't know what she would do without you, she said she was soooo happy that someone came into her life that actually cared about her, and then she said, ' Galinda, I think I'm in love with Yero'"

Fiyero's mouth hung open. "She…she actual loves me back?"

"Well that's what she said, but she doesn't know you love her, that's the thing"

"In that case the first thing that she will hear when she wakes up is 'I love you Fae'.

The room door was pushed open and a nurse wheeled in a gurney with Elphaba on it. She was asleep, her hair was spread across the white pillow and her chest rose and fell slowly. "Fae" Fiyero whispered as he strode across the room and stroked her face. Galinda too walked over to Elphaba and recoiled in shock at Elphaba's current appearance. She had a bruised lip and eye, the red burn marks were still slightly evident on her face, and she also could see what looked like a bandage that started just under the top of Elphabas' hospital gown and traveled down her torso. "Oh Elphie, whatever happened to you?" cried Galinda in an exceptionally high pitched voice.

Elphaba stirred, it seemed that Galinda's high pitch cry had woke her up. Elphaba jolted upright eyes wide as sauces and yelled out a desperate plea for help "Fiyero!!! where are you? Please help me!"

"Hey shh it ok I'm right here with you Fae"

"Right here…with me?" repeated Elphaba.

"Yes Fae with you, everything's going to be alright now" Elphaba clung to Fiyero's shirt not wanting to let go and also trying to keep her tears in.

"It's ok to cry Fae, ill still love you, you know"

"W…what did you…you just say Fiyero?"

"I um I said…I said I will still love you"

"You? Yero you, you, you l…love me?"

"Yes. I always have and always will".

"Oh Yero" slowly and painful Elphaba wrapped her arms around Fiyero in an attempt to hug him. "Ouch" Elphaba laughed slightly. "Who knew hugging someone would be so painful?" Fiyero smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead but then decided against it in Elphaba's current situation, he still didn't know fully of what had happened to her.

"Yero what is it? Did I do something wrong?" questioned Elphaba

"Oz no! Fae I didn't want to scare you that's all". Galinda chose this moment to interrupt, "Oh Elphie you and Fiyero are so cute!" Galinda squealed. Elphaba blushed slightly and yawned.

"Sorry guys but um…I think I'm about to fall asleep weather I want to or not" Said Elphaba slowly.

"It's ok Fae, you sleep I'll be here when you wake up"

"Thank you Yero". Elphabas' eyelids became heavy and she gave in to a much needed sleep.

Not long after Elphaba had fallen asleep the same doctor that came for Elphaba before knocked on the ward door. "How's everything going in here?" questioned the young female doctor.

"She's very sleepy and I think she's in a fair amount of pain" supplied Fiyero

"Yeah whenever Elphie goes to sit up or move it hurts her" added Galinda. The doctor smiled "that's to be expected she's got 3 broken ribs and had a punctured lung"

"Oh poor, poor Elphie" whispered Glinda trying not to wake Elphaba up again

"Is there anything else we need to know about doctor?" questioned Fiyero

"Well yes actually, out exams indicate that Elphaba was actually raped, where you aware at all?" Fiyero nodded sadly.

"I had a feeling I just wasn't sure, and Elphaba couldn't remember so I didn't want to pressure her".

Galinda's eyes welled up with tears again and ran over to Elphaba's bed side flinging her arms around her friend and sobbing on her shoulder. "Oh Elphie, Elphie, Elphie, I should have realized why you didn't want to be touched before, but I was so stupid I didn't realize". Elphaba didn't awake she must have been really tired and out of it.

Once Galinda stopped crying the doctor continued. "Because of the trauma Elphaba's been through she will need someone to look after her for a good month or so, as she will most likely experience frequent nightmares about the attack feel very unstable.

"I'll look after her, she can come back to my place during the school break, I want to be with her at all times" said Fiyero.

"Well ok then, but there's also something else" continued the doctor. Fiyero looked worried.

"You would have noticed the burn marks over Elphaba's body" Fiyero nodded

"It seems that Elphaba is highly allergic to water, but if you add this oil to the water it should be ok for her to bathe in" said the doctor handing Fiyero a small bottle.

"Thank you very much, I appreciate it" Fiyero took the doctor hand shaking it; she smiled and walked out the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" said Elphaba slowly when Fiyero questioned her about her allergy once she had woken up.

"It's ok Fae, as long as you're safe, that's all that matters"

"Fiyero your so good to me, I don't deserve you, she saved me and I have nothing to give you in return"

"All's I ask Fae is that you will love me back, and besides I already know that you do" Fiyero laughed.

"H…how? Galinda, that was supposed to be a secret" grumbled Elphaba. Galinda giggled again "I should of told him ages ago, and besides look how happy you are now Elphie, you deserve some happiness for once"

"Well…I…I guess your right"

Fiyero laughed, "of course she's right Fae, and stop arguing I want you to get better so I can take you home with me" he added as an after thought

"Home? What, with you?" questioned Elphaba. Fiyero said nothing but flashed the biggest grin he had shown in a long time.

**TBC**


	5. It's new to me

"_Home? What, with you?" questioned Elphaba. Fiyero said nothing but flashed the biggest grin he had shown in a long time._

A week had passed, Elphaba was allowed out of hospital partially due to her constant complaining about threatening to break out if they didn't let her out. She was still very week and sore, she had trouble walking but mostly she was very jumpy. Just about everything scared her. She eventually told Fiyero about it and he re- assured her that it would get better she just needed time. Elphaba sighed, she hated being like this.

"C'mon Fae" smiled Fiyero as he and Galinda made their way into Elphaba's hospital room "let's get you out of here". Elphaba smiled in return and then slowly sat up trying not to use her arms for support.

About two days ago Elphaba had decided that she could no longer take living in the hospital anymore. When Galinda had left and Fiyero had fallen asleep in a chair, Elphaba had gotten up on shaky legs only to fall to the ground and awkwardly, landing on her wrists, consequently ending up with two broken bones and two casts.

"Are you feeling any better today Fae?" questioned Fiyero. Elphaba nodded slightly, dropped her head then looked at the other side of the room where Galinda was packing up the few items Elphaba had with her.

"It's alright Fae, you don't have to put on a brave face all the time, you can tell me, you know that don't you?"

"Yes, it's just…I don't want to trouble you with my problems and-"

"Elphie stop rambling, I need to help you get changed or no one is going to be going home today" called Galinda. Fiyero laughed "the lady has spoken".

"Shush you, now would you be so kind to give us a bit of privacy?" said Galinda. Fiyero bend down and kissed Elphaba's neck then made for the door.

"Galinda really I think I can get changed myself you know"

"Nonsense Elphie, look at you every time you move it hurts you plus I don't know how you expect to do anything with two broken arms". Elphaba sighed then let Galinda take her hospital gown off and help her into some casual clothes. "See that wasn't so bad was it?"

"No"

"What's wrong Elphie? You should be happy; you're going home with Fiyero"

"I am Galinda, it's just…it's just I'm scared"

"Oh, Fiyero's not going to hurt you silly, he loves you remember?"

"It's not Fiyero, it's that I, um, I haven't been outside since well you know and what if…"

"Ohhh Elphie everything will be ok, I promise you Fiyero wont left anything happen to you".

Five minutes later Fiyero came back in. "Are you ready Fae?"

"Yes, thank you Yero"

"Hey guys I have to get going, momsie is waiting outside, have a good holiday break and take care of yourself Elphie!" Squealed Galinda as she waved goodbye to her friends and flounced out the door.

Fiyero helped Elphaba into the carriage that he had organized then sat down next to her. "We're in for a long trip Fae-Fae"

"Mmhmm "was Elphaba's reply

"Are you alright Fae?"

"I'm fine Yero, I'm just a bit tired, I don't know why it's only lunch time"

"That's alright Fae, you rest, and you can put your head on me if you want". Elphaba slowly put her head on Fiyero's chest and then with her left hand took a fist full of his shirt. Fiyero lay down with Elphaba resting on his chest; he put his hand over hers and rapped the other on protectively around her waist carefully minding the bruises underneath her top. Elphaba stiffened, this was very new to her nobody had ever cared this much.

"Are you ok there Elphaba?" questioned Fiyero as he loosened his hold on her.

"yes, sorry Yero, this is all very new to me, I…I didn't expect you to touch me because, well… of what happened and I feel dirty…and, and…so um I must look dirty too and I just thought that you-"Elphaba paused for a moment and looked up at Fiyero then continued "Sorry, um can you, can you hold me Yero please? It makes me feel safe"

"Oh Fae all you had to do was ask" whispered Fiyero as he took hold of Elphaba again. He smiled and looked down into her eyes, he could see fear and hurt. For the second time in his life Fiyero's heart broke for her. How he wished he could take the emotional and physical pain away from her.

Elphaba could see Fiyero was thinking. Thinking hard. Something which he rarely did. She extended her arm and stroked his cheek slightly.

"Don't be sad Yero, I'll be ok you'll see". Fiyero went to reply but Elphaba had fallen asleep again, her eyes twitching under her eye lids.

The Vinkus was a day away.

**TBC**


	6. Trust

The carriage came to a halt. Fiyero looked out the window, they had finally arrived in Kiamo Ko and it was raining. "Well that's just great" muttered Fiyero as he lightly shook Elphaba to wake her up.

"Y…Yero? What is it, is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine Fae" smiled Fiyero

"Ok that's good" Elphaba closed her eyes suddenly and winced.

"Fae what is it? Are you ok?"Questioned Fiyero. Elphaba smiled slightly "relax Yero I'm ok it's just my-"

"You're what Fae?" Fiyero's eyes were darting, scanning Elphaba's face with worry.

"My wrists…they hurt, I can't believe I was so stupid… what's wrong with me Yero? It scares me and I don't like it".

"Hey you're not stupid Elphaba, your smart and passionate, you've just had a rough few weeks, and I'll be here with you all the way" he reached out and grabbed Elphaba's hand and pulled her to a standing position, his arm around her waist holding her up for support "ya know like a shoulder to cry on, that kind of thing" continued Fiyero.

Taking off his jacked Fiyero carefully placed it over Elphaba's head as he led her outside into the rain.

"What about your parents Yero do they know I'm coming home with you?" said Elphaba with a hint of worry edging her words.

"Relax Fae, their not even here, they went on some business trip for 6 months so you don't have to worry"

"Oh ok". Elphaba took slow steps, intense pains shot up though her legs and her abdomen.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think my legs aren't used to walking" laughed Elphaba trying to brush it off.

"Well if you're sure"

"It's all good Yero I can do this, it's only walking after all"

"Ok Fae, just let me know when you need to take a break ok?" Elphaba nodded in return.

The pair continued up the long road to the main doors to the castle in which Fiyero lived. It was then Fiyero felt it, sticky warm moisture on the inside of his hand. He removed it slowly; his hand was covered in red. "Fae, you're bleeding why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I it's my problem I didn't want to…to bother you"

"Oh Fae when will you understand your problems are my problems, and I just want to help you, and I cant if you don't tell me about it" Said Fiyero who's voice now contained a bit of anger"

"Sorry" Elphaba hung her head she felt bad

"Stop apologizing Elphaba you don't have to". Elphaba stopped and put a hand to her head she felt dizzy all the sudden, the rain came down heavier. "Um Fiyero would now be a bad time to tell you that I think I'm going to pass out?" Before anything further was said Elphaba was scooped up in Fiyero's arms and he ran the rest of the way to his house with her.

He flew through the front door, up the stairs, down the hall way and into his room and then placed her on his bed. Elphaba had passed out; the side of her top was covered in blood. "Fae, can you hear me? Please wake up" when she didn't respond he ran into the bathroom that was attached to his own room and then returned a few moments later with a bowl full of water and a cloth. "Please don't kill me for this Fae" mumbled Fiyero as he lifted her top up.

He added the oil the doctor had gave him to the water. Slowly he unraveled the bandages that were soaked in red from around her abdomen. He picked up a cloth dipped it into the water and started wiping away all the blood. He had almost finished, then Elphaba woke up, he braced himself expecting the worst.

"Yero? What…what are you doing?" slurred Elphaba, her eyes widened when she noticed her top was pulled up.

"I'm so sorry Fae, it's just you fainted and you were bleeding and I had to stop it"

"Thank you Yero and don't be sorry" Responded Elphaba truthfully. Fiyero smiled.

"Fiyero! What happened to you? your bleeding!" stressed Elphaba pointing at Fiyero's side.

"Oh, that that's not my blood Fae, it's um…its yours"

"Oh" Elphaba sat up slowly and looked at Fiyero "I'm sorry about before Yero, I…I understand if your angry with me"

"I've decided Fae, that it's impossible to stay angry at you" Fiyero pulled down Elphabas top and kissed her hairline.

The two sat there for a bit in a happy silence while she twisted her finger around a lock of Fiyero's hair. Elphaba was the first to break the silence "Um Yero I um…I was thinking, well since the um the…"

"The attack?" supplied Fiyero

"Yes…the attack I haven't been able to wash while I was at the hospital, so I feel really…dirty…I was wondering if I could possibly have a wash?". Fiyero smiled

"Anything for you Fae, but can you manage by yourself with the casts and all and you can't really move on your own?" Elphaba looked down at her hands and blushed, "I…I realized that, um that why I was wondering if you…could help me…but that's only if you want to"

"Oh Fae I would love to help you! But are you sure you want to?"

"Yes…I am…I'm sure I'm sure…I can't believe I'm about to say this but I…I trust you Yero with all of my heart"

"Fae, I love you so much" He wrapped his arms around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Yero my Hero"

Fiyero gathered Elphaba up in his arms again and carried her over to the bathroom and sat her gently on a chair next to the bath tub. The ran the water and added the oil then turned his attention back to Elphaba. "Are you ready?"

"I am".

Fiyero untied the laces on Elphaba's boots and pulled them off; he took the stockings off her feet and put them next to her boots. "You have lovely long legs Fae did you know that?" Elphaba only smiled in return. He then pulled her top over her head carefully followed by her skirt. She was now sitting in front of him clad only in her underwear. Now feeling very conscious of her body Elphaba tried to cover herself up with her arms but Fiyero pulled them away. "Don't be frightened Fae" reassured Fiyero. He removed the last items of clothes. He looked at her. "Sweet Lurie Fae you're so beautiful".

"Don't say such things Yero when there not true"

"I'm not Lying Fae, you are beautiful and I love you". He wordlessly lifted her up and placed her in the tub, Elphaba gripping on to his shirt scared to let go. "It's alright Fae, you're doing well.

"I can't believe this is happening to me Yero…I can't believe you actually care for me…I don't want this to ever end". Fiyero laughed softly. "This, my Fae-Fae is only the beginning."

**TBC**


	7. Into the night

"_I can't believe this is happening to me Yero…I can't believe you actually care for me…I don't want this to ever end". Fiyero laughed softly. "This, my Fae-Fae is only the beginning."_

It was a little over an hour since Elphaba had let Fiyero wash her and confessed she trusted him. He had put her to bed and she was now dozing slightly, Fiyero was downstairs preparing some food for her.

The door bell sounded. "Just a second I'm coming" yelled Fiyero to the closed door. He made his way over to the door and pulled it open. "Galinda?" Galinda stood in the doorway with her pile of suitcases and belongings, dripping wet from the rain that was still coming down hard.

"Hi Fiyero, I hope you dint mind I came here, I couldn't think of any place else to go"

"What do you mean Galinda? I mean is everything ok?" said Fiyero as he led her inside"

"No…not really I had a big argument with Momsy and Popsicle and they kicked me out of home" Galinda burst into big dramatic cries and covered her face with her hands. Fiyero unsure of what to do sat at her side and patted her shoulder lightly.

"Aw Galinda don't worry, I'm sure they'll come around, plus I don't mind the extra company anyway. Elphaba will be happy to see you" he added

"Elphie!" Squealed Galinda suddenly forgetting she was supposed to be crying " I forgot she was here is she ok?" asked Galinda as she stood up quickly.

Fiyero beamed widely at the mention of Elphaba's name "she seems to be going fine, she's upstairs sleeping if you want to go and see her"

"Elphie I'm coming" Yelled Galinda as she bounded up the stairs

"Don't wake her! She needs to rest" Called Fiyero after her

"Elphie! Elphie where are you?" sounded Galinda's voice in the distance. It seemed she hadn't heard Fiyero at all.

Galinda ran along the hallway opening every door she came across in search of her friend. She got the last door in the hallway and flung it open. Sure enough lying in the bed was Elphaba.

"Elphie!" Elphaba stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open.

"Fiyero? Is that you?"

"No silly it's Galinda" squealed Galinda as she flopped herself over the bed.

Elphaba smiled slightly " It's good to see you Galinda " Said Elphaba who's voice was still heavy with sleep.

"Hmm, so whose room is this? It's nice" mused Galinda as she glanced around the large room.

"Fiyero's"

"Ohhh! How exciting!" Galinda then glanced down at Elphaba's arms they both still had the plasters on them " how do you manage to do anything with those on your arms Elphie?" said Galinda pointing at the casts.

"Well that's the problem, I can't…Yero, Fiyero has to help me"

"Aww that's so sweet!"

"Not when I can't do anything for myself, it's rather embarrassing you know". Elphaba looked at the floor

"What's wrong Elphie, is something bothering you?" Galinda put her arm around her friend's shoulders.

"I think I made a big mistake Galinda"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…um Fiyero…he…"

"You can tell me Elphie I promise I won't tell anyone" Galinda smiled reassuringly

"I…I asked Fiyero if he…if he could help wash me and…and now heseenmenakedandithinkhewasdescustedbymyskincolor" mumbled Elphaba so quick Galinda couldn't understand a word she said.

"Sorry, what was that Elphie?" Elphaba sighed and then repeated what she had just said "He seen me naked and I think he was discussed by my skin color"

"Ohhh Elphie". Elphaba put her head on her friends shoulder and sobbed quietly "Oh Galinda what have I done?"

"Elphie, you opened up to Fiyero, you showed him you trust him after what happened to you and everything, I'm very certain he does not think your skin color is discussing"

"You…you think so" sniffed Elphaba as she wiped her nose"

"I know so"

"I feel so weak and useless Galinda, I've never cried this much before or relied on anyone this much, in fact I've never cried until the last couple of weeks"

"Everyone cries Elphie"

"No, not me, I don't like it and besides it burns me" mumbled Elphaba as she tried to wipe away the wetness dripping down her cheek.

Meanwhile Fiyero decided he should go check on Elphaba and Galinda. As he walked up the stairs he could hear Elphaba's voice floating through the air. He shook his head "I wish you would just rest for a while Elphaba, you need to get better" said Fiyero to himself. He opened the door and saw Galinda with something in her hands and Elphaba's face all red and puffy. "Galinda? Fae? Wha…what happened?" stuttered Fiyero.

"Nothing Yero it's all ok" Elphaba snatched the oil out of Galinda's hand and stashed it under the pillow"

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"Fae, I know it was something, give it to me. Please"

Galinda looked at Fiyero then back at Elphaba." Um I think I'll be going downstairs now" Galinda jumped of the bed and sprung past Fiyero and out the door.

"Fae, tell me please what happened?"

"It's nothing Yero"

"Then why are your cheeks burnt again? You must have been crying"

"Please Yero leave it, I don't want to talk about it"

"Fae what are you ashamed of? We've been through this; your problems are my problems remember?"

Elphaba shook her head, set in her way "No Yero please go, I…I don't like you seeing me like this, please will you leave me alone" whispered Elphaba like she had to force out what she had just said.

Fiyero strode over to her and grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I will always be here for you Fae no matter what happens". Then he left. Elphaba sat in the bed by herself and stared at the spot where Fiyero had been standing.

"Elphaba you're an idiot" mumbled Elphaba to herself.

The day slowly turned into evening and Elphaba had yet to emerge from Fiyero's room. He sat watching T.V while Galinda fixed her hair in a nearby mirror.

"Galinda cant you please tell me what's wrong with my Fae, she is really worrying me"

"Fiyero I told you, you will just have to wait for Elphie to tell you"

"Can you at least give me a hint, was it something I said to her"

"Fine, all's I can say is that she feel's embarrassed"

"Embarrassed? From what"

"Like I said Fiyero you will just have to wait for Elphie to tell you". Now finished looking in the mirror, Galinda tuned around and yawned. "Do you mind if I go to bed Fiyero I'm tired?"

"Yeah sure you can use the room second from the end on the left hand side"

"Ok thanks Fiyero" Galinda smiled at him then headed up the stairs.

Fiyero now sat alone; he turned the T.V off and rested his head on his arm. 15 minutes slowly passed, a noise behind him made him jump. Fiyero turned around. There slowly walking towards him was Elphaba, she was limping and holding her abdomen. He went to say something but then decided against it, he wanted to see what she was doing. She stopped for a bit and leant against a wall then continued slowly walking towards were Fiyero was sitting, it seemed she had not seen him looking at her.

Deciding he could no longer see her struggling to walk he stood up and walked over to her.

"Fae?" he softly said. She jumped, she had not seen him

"Fiyero…oh my gosh, you scared me half to death"

"Sorry sweetheart, here let me help you" he put his arms around her waist and she collapsed onto him.

"I just came to say sorry". Fiyero hugged her in response.

"I…I don't think I'm getting any better Yero, I…I don't being like this". Fiyero helped her over to the couch and sat down with her"

"I promise you will my Fae, in time you will be like your old self"

"I hope so Yero"

"So Fae…um do you think you would be able to tell me what was bothering you before?"

"I guess…um. Ok I just want to let you know before I start that what happened before, you…you seeing me, well naked I don't usually do that."

"In that case I feel honed" beamed Fiyero. Elphaba blushed, then continued,

"I feel like that I made a mistake letting you see me naked, I mean no person has ever seen all my…my green skin, and its ugly and then I thought that it might have been too much for you, then I felt embarrassed…" she faded out as Fiyero put a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Fae, please, please, please don't be embarrassed, I don't want you saying such horrible things about yourself and the woman I love". He smiled

"Fiyero…"

"What is it Fae-Fae?"

"I still can't believe it"

"Believe what?"

"That you…love m…me, no…No one has ever loved me before" whispered Elphaba tears coming into her eyes again

"Didn't your parents ever say they loved you?"

"No" sniffed Elphaba

"Oh Fae…I'm so sorry"

"No its ok Fiyero don't be sorry…"

"Then let me say it again, I love you Fae". Elphaba sat up slightly and buried her head in Fiyero's shirt, tears once again falling freely from her eyes. " I…I lo-"

Then all of the sudden she pulled away. "Yero" she gasped "I…I think I'm going to be sick". All too soon Elphaba sprang up out of the seat and made for the bathroom, her legs failing under her she crashed to the ground letting out a cry of pain.

"Fae! Yelled Fiyero running over to her. He grabbed on to her shoulders trying to help her up, but she yelped and fell to the ground again, she heaved, Fiyero could do nothing but watch as Elphaba latched onto her stomach and heaved out the contents.

"Fae…" he knelt down beside her and pulled her into a hug

"Fiy..ero.." she panted " I'm so sorry I messed up your carpet. He reached up to her face and wiped away the tears falling down her cheeks and then rubbed her back "what ever happened Fae? Are you ok? Can I help you? What can I do?" rushed out Fiyero, he was worried something was wrong with his Fae and all's he could do was sit there with her until she was ok.

"I'm sorry Yero" she mumbled again "I'll…I'll clean it up"

"You'll do no such thing Fae, come one let's get you cleaned up". Before she could protest she was lifted into his arms and he was walking up the stairs with her.

"I've caused nothing but a commotion while I've been here Yero, I'm so sorry".

"Hey shh its ok, he kissed the top of her head and continued along the corridor"

Galinda having heard the commotion was standing outside her room door. "Is everything ok Elphie?"

"I think so Galinda its ok you can go back to sleep" mumbled Elphaba as she fell asleep herself.

"Actually Galinda could you give me a hand with Elphaba? Could you help her get changed and cleaned up I don't want her to feel scared or worried in any way, especially when she doesn't know I'm doing it" said Fiyero concern evident in his face.

"But haven't you already seen her...well you know?"

"Yes but I think it's best if you do it and I need to call I doctor, I think there's something wrong her I don't like seeing her in pain, it hurts me too".

Fiyero placed Elphaba on his bed. "When she wakes up tell her I'll be back soon ok, I just have to run into town to find someone who will help her"

"Fiyero, but its dark out who knows what's out there"

"I know but that's a risk I'm willing to take, besides its for Fae". He bent down and kissed Elphaba on her head before he made for the door and headed out into the night.

**TBC**


	8. Opening up

"_I know but that's a risk I'm willing to take, besides its for Fae". He bent down and kissed Elphaba on her head before he made for the door and headed out into the night._

Fiyero ran through the town faster than he thought he could go, every doctor's clinic was shut and the nearest hospital was a carriage ride away.

"Crap" he cursed. Fiyero stopped momentarily in front of one of the closed clinics in order to catch his breath.

The door to the clinic creaked open and a woman who Fiyero assumed was the doctor emerged from the doorway.

"Hey!" yelled Fiyero as he jogged up to the woman.

____

Not long after Fiyero had left both Elphaba and Galinda, Galinda had begun work on cleaning up the mess on Elphaba.

"Well Elphie, I hope you don't mind that I'm about to remove your top, well Fiyero's top" said Galinda to a sleeping Elphaba. Elphaba remained sleeping.

____

"Please Madam could you please help me, my…my friend is in pain and there is no one to help her" pleaded Fiyero to the doctor.

The Doctor seemed to ignore Fiyero as she kept on walking down the dark road.

"Please Ms I will give you everything I own just for a bit of your time to look at Fae"

"Look young man I don't want your things I just want to get home to my family"

"Family…well she's like my family, please Madam could you please help her?" The doctor stopped then sighed, "ok, fine then but I'll have to be quick".

"Thank you Madam, Fae will be ever so happy" beamed Fiyero.

_____

Once Galinda had finished with Elphaba and made sure she was still ok she ran downstairs to get herself a cup of tea.

Elphaba's eyes slowly fluttered open; she instantly grabbed onto her stomach and closed her eyes as pain's shot though her already broken wrists. She groaned and looked around, no one; she was alone for the first time since the attack, she began to panic.

"Yero… are, are you there? Galinda…?" When she got no response Elphaba sat up slightly and called a bit louder. "Fiyero? Please where are you? I…this isn't funny Yero please…I, I'm scared…what if…" She stopped and gazed over the room her eyes darting towards the door and then the window. Elphaba's breathing became ragged, she slammed her eyes shut, tucked her knees to her chest and grabbed a fist full of her hair, "what's happening to me..." she pulled her hair and shook her head furiously, she was now becoming angry with herself " Stop this! Stop please, what is wrong with me!!? I…I just want to be like my old self! Why won't you let me for…for Lurie's sake!!" screamed Elphaba so hard her throat now hurt.

Fiyero burst through the front door with the doctor in toe, Galinda had fallen asleep at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in her hand. He walked up to her and gently shook her awake, "Galinda where's Fae?"

"Oh…she's, she is um I left her in your room"

"What? By herself what happens if she wakes up and there's no one there?"

"Sorry I thought- well you left her before-"

"-shh listen…did you hear that?"

"No". A muffled cry in the distance rang through the house

"It's Fae, come on!" Fiyero grabbed Galinda's arm and ran up the stairs, the doctor following.

He flew along the corridor almost knocking a vase of a shelf and flew into his room, the doctor and Galinda waited outside. Elphaba was on the floor breathing hard and fast her face was all red and angry, she was crying and looked very much so frightened.

"Fiyero… Help…please…" she croaked her throat protesting. He pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tight.

"I'm here now Fae shh, nothing's going to harm you"

"This is silly why…why am I like this?"

"It's ok Fae you just panicked that's all. Would, would you mind telling me what happened?" She closed her eyes resting her head on Fiyero's chest and nodded

" I woke up… no one was around…I called for you and…well I panicked and then I got angry at myself for panicking…I…I tried to get up and find you because I kept thinking that the man…the man who attacked me would come back, but I just fell over… Yero I'm such an idiot, and now I am even more of a freak than I already was…seriously I…I panicked over nothing…"

"Fae-Fae, you're not a freak and what is happening right now is normal the doctor said to expect this"

"I…I know Yero its just it makes me feel weak and embarrassed"

"Fae you're anything but weak you're the strongest woman I know". Elphaba smiled and wiped away the tears once again coming down her face.

"But Fae I am a bit worried as to why you were sick all the sudden before, I don't want to take any chances so I brought a doctor to help you"

"A doctor?"

"Yes Fae she's here to help you nothing more. Come on let's get you back on the bed so she can examine you…please…for me?"

"Ok Yero I'll…I'll do it for you" She winced slightly as Fiyero placed her back on the bed.

The doctor came in and Elphaba instantly grabbed hold of Fiyero's hand.

"It's ok Fae; she's not going to hurt you"

"Can…can you stay with me… please?"

"You needn't have asked Fae" replied Fiyero as he sat down beside her, still with her hand holding his.

The doctor had finished the exam and Fiyero was outside talking with her. Galinda was with Elphaba in Fiyero's room. Elphaba look detached from reality while Galinda sat there rambling on about anything she could think of.

Fiyero came back into the room and sat on the bed next to Elphaba.

"Where's the doctor?" questioned Galinda

"She left, she was in a rush"

"Oh ok. Did she say what was wrong with poor Elphie?"

"She did"

"And"

Elphaba cleared her throat "um guys I can hear you, you know, I'm not poor either Galinda" scoffed Elphaba.

"We're talking about you not to you Elphie" giggled Galinda as she poked Elphaba's arm. Elphaba huffed, folded her arms across her chest and closed her eyes.

"Ok, fine, whatever I'm…I'm tired anyway"

"Fae don't be silly, you need to listen to this" Fiyero looked at her seriously.

Elphaba could see he wasn't joking "What did the doctor say?" Elphaba's eyes were wide as she scanned Fiyero's face for an answer. Fiyero could sense Elphaba's distress so he took hold of her hands and continued.

"The doctor said you have the early stages of PTSD"

"W…what…what is PTSD exactly Yero?"

"It's an anxiety disorder caused by a traumatic situation in your life, it can affect the way you behave and think"

"Will, will it go away?"

"Yes Fae, it will go in time"

"Well that explains a lot" added Galinda

"Yeah…" Elphaba's sentence faded of as she lay back down again.

"Um Galinda do you think you could give us a moment?"

"I was just going to go anyway Fiyero, it's really late and I'm starting to feel tired like Elphie always does lately" yawned Galinda as she turned and left through the door.

Fiyero lay down next to Elphaba so his chest was facing her back and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you for being here with me Yero I…I really appreciate it"

"Anything for you Fae, I want you to feel safe and I know that's the one thing I can provide for you" grinned Fiyero, Elphaba smiled back shyly. The two fell asleep that way.

Fiyero woke up during the night to the sound of Elphaba's voice. She had her eyes closed, her arms were trying to push away something that wasn't there, and she started to whimper.

Fiyero was beside himself he sat up and gently tried to wake her up.

"Fae, wake up you're having a nightmare" he shook her shoulders but it just made her cry harder.

"Get off me…please…please…I'm sorry" her breaths were short and fast "please…please don't…don't do that…ouch! Please stop… no…no please that hurts. Fiyero, I'm so sorry…help, please help me". Elphaba pleaded with her invisible attacker to stop as Fiyero hugged her tight.

"Fae, Fae shh you don't have to apologize, I'm right here, shh". Elphaba went limp in his arms suddenly, her eyes remained closed but she was now awake. She let her tears fall softly as she rested her tired head on Fiyero's shoulder. He rocked her softly whispering soothing words in her ear.

They sat there in the dark room for a while then Elphaba spoke up.

"Can I tell you something Yero, rather personal?"

"Go ahead Fae, I'm all ears"

"All my life Yero I've never really been scared or frightened of anything, other people were always the ones that were scared of me. When…when I was raped; for the first time in my life I felt scared. Then at the hospital I tried not to think about it hoping that I would get over it but…but I couldn't. And…and now with this PTSD thing I feel even more frightened. I'm just so scared Fiyero and I'm afraid that I will never be like my old self and that…that you will never see me…well normal again and that's what frightens me the most."

"Fae…you…you just opened up, to me...And, and I didn't have to ask you to, I love you so much Fae". Before anything further was said Fiyero's hands were on Elphaba's face and his lips were kissing hers. Her arms tightened around his neck as she returned the kiss.

This defiantly was the best night of his life.

**TBC**


	9. Running

"You should get some sleep Fae, look at you, you're falling asleep sitting here" said Fiyero as Elphaba struggled to keep her eyes open as she leaned against him.

"I can't Fiyero, I can't stop thinking about the nightmare. If… if I go back to sleep ill dream about it again" whispered Elphaba much like a little child would who had awoken from a bad dream.

"It's ok I'll be right here"

"I Know but I just can't, something won't let me sleep"

"Ok then Fae then I'll sit up with you"

"That's ok Yero you can go to sleep"

"Nope" grinned Fiyero "we are in this together"

"Well if you're sure". Fiyero smiled and kissed her again.

Elphaba true to her word, stayed up, Fiyero did try but eventually fell asleep holding her. She hugged Fiyero tighter hoping that she would be like her old self soon.

A week had passed and Elphaba was yet to sleep properly but had gained enough strength for her to be able to walk when needed. Currently she was sitting outside with Galinda in the sun whilst Fiyero prepared lunch in the kitchen. She hadn't yet told Galinda she wasn't sleeping as she didn't want to bother her friend with her constant problems. Galinda on the other hand could tell Elphaba was tired, her eyes were sleepy looking, her voice was slow and her actions laboured. She had also unknowingly let slip to Galinda that her eyes were stinging when the light hit them.

"You know Elphie; my eyes react to the sun when I'm very tired maybe you should go and have a rest or something?"

"No, I'm fine Galinda…I…I'm just hungry that's all, Speaking of which I should go and see how Fiyero's getting on". Elphaba half smiled at Galinda and went in search of Fiyero.

She found him in the kitchen pouring some drinks.

"Hi Fae are you ok?"

"Yes thank you Yero" She sat down on a near chair and watched him for a while.

"It's good to see you being able to walk again" beamed Fiyero

"Yeah, and no silly casts" said Elphaba as she waved her now Un- broken wrists in the air

"I'm happy for you Fae"

"Come on" Fiyero extended his arm to help Elphaba up off the chair "Galinda's probably wondering where we are".

"Finally! That only took like… forever!" Wined Galinda as Elphaba and Fiyero came into view. Elphaba sat down in her previous seat while Fiyero placed the lunch and drinks on the table then took a seat himself across from the two women. The three sat there in the sun and talked about various topics. Elphaba mainly stayed silent and quietly listened to Galina and Fiyero. It seemed Elphaba had other things on her mind; the new school term was due to start soon. She had to go back. Back to the place where everything started.

Students were scurrying every ware trying to get to their classes on time, Elphaba walked into the classroom with Fiyero and Galinda in toe. She sat in the back row away from everyone.

"What's wrong Elphie? Don't you want to sit at the front anymore?" Questioned Galinda.

"Um no…no I think it's safer here"

"Well ok if you think so". They both sat down either side of Elphaba as more students emerged from the doors into the room.

Elphaba could feel eyes on her, people were whispering things, Nasty things.

"I heard she tried to jump out her dorm window so Fiyero would reuse her" said one

"Who would want her? She probably has rabies or something" added another

"Well I heard she tried to screw Fiyero and he decked her" laughed another

"Nah, she got herself raped on purpose so Fiyero would feel sorry for her" came the last remark.

Elphaba looked at Fiyero, her eyes tired and sad. "I…I think I have to go, Sorry Fiyero" whispered Elphaba as she stood up and left the class room.

"Fae…" Fiyero's voice trailed off as she disappeared around the corner. The Girls in front of Fiyero and Galinda sneered. "You call her Fae? It appears the Prince has indeed fallen in love with the frog!" sneered one if the students.

Fiyero stood up, fists clenched and eyes wide.

"Fiyero don't it's not worth it, Elphie wouldn't want you to pick a fight with them". Galinda pleaded. He then pointed a finger at the girls and opened his mouth to say something but decided against it, Galinda was right. He spun around, grabbed Galindas arm and the two walked out the room.

Elphaba scurried across the shiz grounds as fast as she was able to go without stumbling, she was angry and frightened. She fled past the girl's dorms and past the library and out the shiz gates into the forest. The cold wind whipped her face and stung her skin neither of which mattered; she just had to get away, away from it all.

"Just keep running Elphaba" she puffed. And she did.

"Elphaba! Where are you!?" hollered Fiyero. Galinda and himself had been searching for over 2 hours, wondering all over the grounds looking for Elphaba. The two ran out the main gates that lead out of the Shiz grounds. Galinda stopped suddenly and pointed up to the sky. "Fiyero look a storms coming" No sooner had she finished the sentence a large rain drop hit Fiyero's nose.

"Galinda we have to find her, you take that road" ordered Fiyero as he pointed down a dirt track. "And I'll take this one; meet me back here in an hour if you haven't found her!"

"Ok Fiyero, good luck"

The two slit up and headed off their own ways.

Galinda's feet thudded along the dirt road which was leading her into a forest. She looked up at the sky again just as the rain finally started to bucket down. In seconds Galinda was soaked, her hair clung to her face and her pink dress became quite see-through. For the first time in her life Galinda didn't care, she didn't care that her hair was messy, her makeup had run, her shoes ruined and her dress drenched, she cared for Elphaba, she was going to find her and nothing was going to stop her.

"ELPHIE!!" bellowed Galinda as she took a left turn at the end of the track.

"Elphie! Where are you?" tried Galinda again. She spun around and looked off into the distance. The rain stung her eyes as she squinted to try and see. A large hollow tree in the distance caught her eye.

"I'll wait in there till the rain dies down" thought Galinda. So she made her way over to the tree.

It was dark in there and she couldn't see very well. She sat down and leaned against the tree bark. Something moved.

"Who's there?" whispered Galinda. When no one answered she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a flash light. Turning it on she shone it around the large hollow tree. Something green was sitting on the far side.

"Elphie?" The green figure sniffed and nodded.

"Elphie oh my gosh" Gathering up her things Galinda crawled over to where Elphaba was sitting. "Elphaba…are…are you ok?

"It's horrible Galinda" whispered Elphaba

"What? What is Elphie?"

"Fiyero, he…he…I feel terrible"

"Elphie I know for a fact that Fiyero doesn't believe any of those things that were said about you"

"But its true Galinda…I did want Fiyero to like me and…"

"…Do you know why Fiyero wanted to meet up with you that night?"

"No"

"He wanted to tell you that he loves you"

"Oh…I um" Elphaba looked at her feet suddenly feeling rather dizzy.

"Are you aright Elphie?". Elphaba shook her head.

"I can't…"

"You can't what Elphaba…you can tell me" smiled Galinda reassuringly.

" I can't live like this anymore Galinda, I can't sleep, he haunts my dreams, I always think he is going to come back, I feel dirty all the time, I don't feel worthy of Fiyero and it _hurts_ all the time and it won't stop, I just want it to go away.

"What hurts, where do you hurt Elphie? Show me"

Elphaba put her hand over her heart. "It's not physical pain anymore Galinda it hurts inside and it won't stop…please Galinda how do I make it stop?" Elphaba unable to contain herself any longer softly began to cry.

"Elphie please don't cry"

"I'm sorry Galinda…it won't, it won't stop…I, I can't handle this anymore"

Galinda tightly hugged her friend as Elphaba's emotions took over once more.

**Sorry about the long wait for an update guys, i put two chapters into chapter 9 to make up for it :)**

**Thanks**

**please R&R**


	10. This has happened before

"Elphie what, what really happed that night when you were in the library?" Galinda questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Elphie you have to or you will never be able to move on"

Elphaba wiped her face and then reluctantly began to speak.

Galinda smiled.

"It was late; I was in the library studding. Then I remembered that I agreed to meet up with Fiyero. The Librarian kicked me out so I headed out side. It was raining. I panicked I didn't want to get burnt; I thought If Fiyero saw me with burn marks he would defiantly think I'm ugly. I looked at the clock again, I was officially late now, I wasn't going to stand Fiyero up. At that moment I didn't care about the rain, so I ran as fast as I could across the grounds. But it hurt, the rain stung so bad that I collapsed and I couldn't get back up…I heard someone in the distance, I thought it was Fiyero, boy was I wrong." Elphaba stopped unable to continue with the truly horrible part of her story.

Galinda only hugged her friend tighter in response.

"Galinda? Where…where is Yero? Where is my Yero...I, I want to be with him"

"Oh um he is, he is still looking for you"

"I…We have to find him, I don't want him to be worrying about me. I was an idiot to run away"

"You cant go now Elphie is raining you will get hurt"

"I don't mind Galinda "responded Elphaba as she slowly got up from the dirty ground and stuck her head out from the inside of the tree.

"Elphie are you crazy?!" yelled Galinda as she grabbed hold of Elphaba's sleeve and pulled her back into the tree. Elphaba struggled against Galinda's grip and in her current weak state gave in falling to the ground once again. Elphaba grimaced and pulled in her arm that had been sticking out in the rain.

"Stupid, stupid idiot! What the hell was I thinking" yelled Elphaba as she repeatedly hit her head on the ground"

"Elphie! Stop" soothed galinda as she placed her hands on the green girl's shoulders. Elphaba stopped with a sigh and slowly rolled over on to her back.

"What's wrong with me Galinda? This isn't me…I…I'm not like this"

"Hey Elphie it's ok, I know that. I know this isn't your normal self, and remember what Fiyero said?"

Elphaba closed her eyes and nodded. " I have PTSD". Galinda smiled at her friend softly and then lay down next to her. "Everything will be ok Elphaba, you'll see, time heals."

It was silent for a while then ELphaba started laughing.

" What is so funny Elphie?"

" Its stupid Galinda it really is"

"What's stupid?"

" When I First came home from the hospital all I could do was sleep, and now look at me, I feel like a zombie with colour to match" Elphaba laughed

"Elphie, you're not a zombie silly".

The two talked for a while longer before Galinda fell asleep. ELphaba stared up in the air wishing she too could sleep.

The rain outside continued to fall hard. Elphaba peered out into the distance watching the rain fall heavily against the dirt outside. With each drop the dirt grew more muddy and the muddy water began to slowly make its way into the tree. ELphaba shuffled back a bit trying to avoid the water and then sat on the other side of Galinda furtherest away from the opening of the hollow tree. Soon the water reached Galinda and soaked into her clothes, she didn't stir. A dull stinging on Elphaba's hand made her look down. She was now fully surrounded by water.

"Ouch" mumbled Elphaba as she stood up and franticly wiped her hands over her dress trying to get the water off. She took a step backward and tripped over Galinda who then woke up with a start.

"Wha? What's happening?" stuttered Galinda as she turned to see ELphaba on the ground in the muddy water.

"Elphie, what are you doing? get out of the water before you get hurt"

Elphaba shivered and closed her eyes as the burning from the water became more intense, it had now soaked through her clothes and her whole body was on fire.

"Galinda..."

"Yes"

"Go...go find Fiyero. Please..." her words faded out as she slumped against the tree wall, the pain reeking its havoc on her body"

"Elphie, what's wrong?" Galinda stressed, concern and worry showing through on her make-up run face

" Galinda please...please can you find F...Fiyero"

"What? I'm not leaving you here on your own, ill...ill get you you help Elphie...o...or ill, ill get you home." Galinda took hold of Elphaba's hand and attempted to pull her to her feet " Come one Elphie you have to stand up please... stand up..." the blonde started to cry when ELphaba didn't move. " Elphie, you...you cant give up now...please try..."

"I...I can't move Galinda...it hurts to-"

"No Elphie don't, don't talk like that stand up, please we can get you home" cried Galinda

Elphaba didn't respond. "Elphie!" Galinda shook her friend. Elphaba's eyes were closed.

"I...I...I um I'll get help Elphie it will be ok...I promise you" Galinda hugged the green woman one last time then headed out into the rain.

"HELP!! Someone please help! FIYERO!" Galinda yelled out into the forest as she ran deeper and deeper into it. "Fiyero!!" she tripped over a tree and yelped out in pain as her hand was now dripping with blood from a rather large gash. She sat in the mud for a few moments before someone came up behind her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Galinda? What's wrong?"

" Fiyero!, its Elphie she's hurt, bad"

"What? were is she? What happened to her?"

" Over there...in...in that tree, she's burnt bad...Fiyero...I tried to help her but I couldn't, Elphie...she couldn't move"

"Fae! Galinda come on!"

"I...I think ill just sit here for a bit i don't like seeing Elphie like that" said Galinda as more tears trailed down her red cheeks. Fiyero knelt down in front of Galinda, rain dripping from his hair. " You have to be strong for her Galinda, she needs her friend with her. And I think Elphaba would appreciate it very much if you were there next to her".

"No she doesn't she wants you...she kept asking for you"

"ok fine suit yourself, don't sit i the rain for too long"

Fiyero took off in the direction of the tree and stepped inside. Elphaba was on the floor covered in mud and water, her eyes were closed but she was awake she was moving ever so slightly.

"Elphaba..." Elphaba jumped " don't touch me, leave me alone"

"Fae its me Fiyero, im...im not going to hurt you". Elphaba opened her eyes, indeed the voice belonged to Fiyero. "Yero...about before...I...im so sorry, i shouldn't have runaway- sorry...I understand...i'll understand if you don't forgive me" Fiyero lifted Elphaba off the ground and out of the water and placed a finger to her lips. " I've said it before and ill say it again Fae, its impossible so stay angry at you" whispered Fiyero. Elphaba closed her eyes " Thank you Fiyero." He smiled back.

Then he remembered. " Fae where are you burnt?"

" oh um... here". She showed Fiyero her hands reluctantly. " This doesn't look to good Fae, Galinda said you were hurt bad, were else are you burnt?

" It ok Yero...its not bad I can deal with it" but the pain on Elphaba's face betrayed her words. "Where Fae?"

" Where's Galinda?" questioned Elphaba

"Outside, you're avoiding the question Fae"

" Every ware...my...my clothes are wet...and they are burning m...my skin" mumbled Elphaba.

" Ok, Fae, i think i can help you"

"You can?". By this time Galinda had decided to come back into the tree.

"Yes, but Fae you're going to have to trust me and Galinda". Elphaba opened her eyes to see Galinda standing behind Fiyero.

"You..you found him Galinda...th,thank you my sweet"

" Fae..."

"Hmm"

"Do, do you trust us?"

" I -- I um I think I do...unfortunately"

"Unfortunately?" repeated Fiyero. Then Elphaba laughed " Sorry i shouldn't of said that Fiyero."

"Galinda I think we are slowly getting the old ELphaba back" he beamed. Galinda squealed.

Fiyero reached down to Elphaba's face and smoothed some hair out of her eyes. "Uh Galinda in my back pack there is a big thick blanket can you get it out for me and spread it out under Elphaba?" Galinda rummaged through Fiyero's bag and pulled out the blanket he was talking about, she then laid it out under Elphaba. Fiyero then placed Elphaba on top. She winced as the movements hurt her burnt skin. " What, what are you doing Y...Yero?" questioned Elphaba.

" I'm doing to get you out of these wet clothes that are burning you"

"oh...ok- wait, what?"

"Galinda there should be also in my back pack a spare pare of pants, and top, can you see them?"

" Yeah, I got them"

"Ok good now, i need you to go sit next to Elphaba"

Galinda did as told and sat next to her Friend. She took Elphaba's hand.

" Galinda, why... are you crying? Don't cry" whispered Elphaba

"Oh its nothing Elphie" sniffed Galinda, she wiped her eyes "I just want you to be ok". Elphaba squeezed Galinda's hand in response.

" Alright Fae, im going to try and be as gentle as I can, im going to get this dress off you and put on these" as he motioned towards his spare pare of clothes.

"Ok".

Fiyero slowly started to remove Elphaba's dress. she clung onto Galinda'a hand and winced again. "ah, ouch, Yero..." came Elphaba's panic stricken voice. "I'm sorry Fae".

"It feels as if... as if my skins being ripped off". Galinda squeezed her friend hand tighter.

"Galinda i-im scared"

"Don't be afraid Elphie it will all be over soon".

And it was, with Elphaba protected from the rain and in Fiyero's arms the trio made their way back through the forest and back into the Shiz grounds. Galinda unlocked Elphaba and her dorm room and held open the door as Fiyero walked inside. He placed Elphaba on her bed. A muffled "Thankyou" was heard. She then added, "I don't know about you…you two but-" Elphaba paused and looked around. " But I have a s-strong sense that this has happened…before but in your room, Y-yero".

" Haha haha, that's funny Elphie because its true!" giggled Galinda.

The night went slow, Fiyero helped put oil on Elphaba's sore skin while Galinda insisted that she had to fix Elphaba's hair. Pretty soon Galinda had fallen asleep.

"I should probably be going back to my dorm before Morrible catches me in here" whispered Fiyero to Elphaba.

"No- uh you can't go, Fiy-Yero." she stopped, embarrassed then slowly continued. "I ca-I cant"

"Fae? You can't what? What's wrong?" stressed Fiyero

" I-I've always since, since I was attacked…I- you have been with me the whole time…I…I can't be…" mumbled Elphaba her breaths becoming quick.

" Its ok Fae, just take deep breaths and stay calm" whispered Fiyero taking hold of Elphaba's sore hand.

"I cant. I cant be alone without you. You have been with me all the time since that night. At night time when I cant sleep I lie here and bad memories haunt me. But when I look around and see you there I feel safe. Then I know everything will be ok". Fiyero's heart ached that moment for her, oh how he felt so sorry for her.

" I need you to listen carefully to me Fae ok? Can you do that?"

"I can"

" You are Elphaba-"

"Well spotted Fiyero" mocked Elphaba.

" Fae, you don't need to be like this, im only trying to help"

" Im sorry Yero im just tired, very tired and I think everything's slowly starting to catch up…with me" She sat up.

"you're a tough strong, passionate, fiery woman, who doesn't rely on anyone, you can do this Fae, then you can move on, I want you to move on so you can be that woman that I love so much"

Elphaba starred at him for a moment then finally replied " You- you don't love me now? When- when im like this??"

"Oh Fae, of course I do, I just want the best for you, come on lets get you to bed" replied Fiyero softly as he carefully pushed her back down.

"But Fiyero…I"

"Its going to be ok Fae, and look Galinda's just over there"

" No Yero, please don't, don't leave me" cried Elphaba, she was begging now.

" Shh ok Fae, ok ill sit with you for a while longer"

" Thankyou" Elphaba sniffed and wiped her nose. "I love you so much Yero, so much that I don't think you will ever understand".

"Ah I think you will be surprised Fae".

Fiyero sat with Elphaba into the night as he told her stories of his childhood and how he used to go camping with his friends back in the Vinkus. " one day Fae when you're better we can go camping together, just you and me and ill show you how to horse ride" he whispered to Elphaba as he stroked her face.

" I- I think I'd like that very much Yero" Elphaba mumbled as she took his hand in hers. " I must be selfish Yero, I shouldn't have made you stay here with me, you- you can go if you like"

" You're not selfish you're just scared and I love staying with you"

" Thankyou Yero, but I think im going to be ok now, like you said before…Galinda's just over there"

"Ok Fae, I'll see you in the morning then" Smiled Fiyero. He kissed her softly on the lips then left locking the door behind him.


	11. Moving on

The sunlight streamed through the window and onto Galinda's face. The blonde yawned and opened her eyes. "Stupid sun I always forget to shut the curtains" she grumbled. She then glanced around the room looking for her green friend. Not seeing her she walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Elphie are you in there?"

"Yes" came Elphaba's muffled voice. "Can I come in?" replied Galinda.

Elphaba pushed the door open and Galinda shuffled inside. "What are you doing Elphie?" questioned Galinda. "I'm just putting some oil on my sore skin" responded Elphaba's sleepy voice. "Oh ok".

Galinda watched Elphaba as she struggled to put the oil onto her back without exposing her skin to Galinda. Feeling like she should do something she asked "Elphie do you want a hand? I can put it on you're back for you if you like".

"Uh-it looks a bit gross; I don't expect you to help"

"Nonsense Elphie, you're my friend and I don't care what your sores look like I want to help".

"Well- ok if you are sure" Elphaba hesitated.

"Of course I'm sure!" smiled Galinda. Here sit." she pointed at a chair next to the shower. Elphaba trudged over and sat down slowly.

She lifted up Elphaba's top and scanned over her burnt skin, " this looks painful Elphie" said Galinda as she started rubbing oil onto her friends back.

"It's alright you get used to it when you've been allergic to water your whole life" .

"That's sad Elphie I wish I could help".

"But you have Galinda, you've been my friend when no one else would and look what you're doing now, that's helping."

Galinda grinned.

As Galinda rubbed the oil in she noticed a rather large purple bruise on Elphaba's side. "Hey Elphie, are your ribs by any chance still broken?"

"I- I don't know it still really hurts, so I guess they still are. Why?"

"Oh it's just you have a big bruise here and it looks really sore".

"Its ok I'm sure it will go away soon".

"You're right but try to be careful, don't go running off into the rain again"

"Very funny Galinda and I wasn't planning on doing that any time soon" said Elphaba as Galinda handed back her oil. "Thanks" she mumbled and headed back into the dorm.

" Today Galinda, I'm going to try and have a normal, pain free day, that way no one will have to help me"

"Fiyero likes to help you"

"I'm sure he does, but- sometimes it's a bit embarrassing"

"I understand that" said Galinda as she suppressed a giggle.

"What's funny?"

"Oh nothing Elphie, come on lets go we're going to be late"

The two headed out the door, Elphaba grabbed her satchel on the way out.

No matter how hard Elphaba tried to ignore all the stares and comments she couldn't. "Galinda why is everyone so rude? It makes me frustrated" mumbled Elphaba as they walked down the corridor.

"I don't know, just try to not look at them, look at me instead" giggled Galinda as the two turned into their first class.

Both the girls sat down up the back as Fiyero emerged from the open doors behind them. "Hi Fae, are you feeling any better this morning?" whispered Fiyero.

Elphaba smiled shyly, nodded then yawned. "I am tired though but the feeling will go away soon". She rested her head on her bag which she had placed on the desk. The class began and Fiyero entwined his fingers around Elphaba's. He looked down, her hand was still burnt and sore looking but she hadn't said anything so he didn't want to push the matter.

The class dragged on slowly, Galinda was scribbling pictures in her note book and Fiyero had snapped a packet of pencils in half in an act of boredom. Elphaba's head remained on the desk.

"Stop" Elphaba's voice was heard above the professors.

"What's that Miss Elphaba? Is there something you would like to add?" said the professor.

"Leave me alone- I- I told you…please don't…"

"Miss Elphaba the class room is not a place for personal discussion".

Galinda turned and looked at Elphaba her eyes were closed. "Fiyero" She whispered "Look Elphaba's sleeping- she's having a nightmare".

"Yero- please help - I-"

Fiyero stood up then. "Please sir, but Elphaba is having a nightmare"

"A nightmare? She shouldn't be sleeping in my class"

"Yes sir I understand but in Fae- Elphaba's situation- she hasn't slept in a while"

"Don't- please, don't hurt me…Yero help, I- I love y-you". Fiyero placed his arm around Elphaba's sleeping form as the whole class irrupted into laughs. Elphaba woke with a start, falling backwards off her chair, her eyes wide with confusion. The class laughed again. Fiyero was down by her side in seconds. "Fae"

"Yero- w-what happened?"

"You were dreaming Fae, and then you fell"

"Oh, I feel like an idiot now" She mumbled feeling rather silly as she rubbed the part of her head that made contact with the ground.

"Shh it's ok, c'mon I'll take you out of here, Sir may we be excused?"

"Suit your self"

"Fiyero helped Elphaba off the floor and the two headed out the door.

"I- I told Galinda I was going to have a good day and now look what happened". Fiyero only smiled.

"I'm so- tired Yero, I can't think" Mumbled Elphaba as she stumbled, Fiyero grabbed her before she fell to the floor once again. "Or walk" she added.

"Easy there Fae" soothed Fiyero "come on I'll take you to my dorm so you can have a sleep. Elphaba didn't protest.

Pulling back the covers he laid Elphaba down on his bed. He untied all the laces on her boots, pulled them off and put them aside. He then made his way over to his dresser and pulled out one of his shirts. "You can sleep in this" said Fiyero as he gave it to her. "Thank you" She yawned.

"Would you like some help getting changed?" winked Fiyero

"Ah- thanks but I- I think I can manage Yero"

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Ok then"

She proceeded to pull her dress over her head but then stopped, her face twisted. "Uh Yero, I forgot- It hurts to lift my hands over my head"

"Oh, why's that Fae?"

"I think my ribs are still broken"

"Fae, you should have just told me"

"Sorry- I know, but I told Galinda that I wasn't going to- to ask for help today, plus it slipped my mind".

Fiyero laughed, "Fae why would you say something like that when you're still not fully recovered? I mean of course you're sill going to need help"

"I-I guess I just wanted my independence back"

"Oh Elphaba- Elphie- Fabala- Fae" mumbled Fiyero as he helped Elphaba get changed the rest of the way. "Come let's get you to sleep" He gently pushed her down on his pillows and pulled the blanket up around her stomach

"Yero?"

"hmm"

"What happens if I can't sleep…again?"

"You will, trust me" he whispered as he laid down next her stroking her face and kissing her neck gently. Elphaba's arms snaked around his torso and buried her face into his chest.

"Fae?" when he got no response Fiyero looked down, she was sleeping, she was finally sleeping, no nightmares plaguing her mind.

The rest of the school year flew by. Elphaba was most ly sleeping well with only a nightare once and a while. Although she still couldn't quite shack the attack out of her mind. Like aways she kept it to last day of the year rolled around. Students all over campus where packing their bags for **Lurlinemas, Galinda had already left as she had made up with her parents a few weeks ago**. Fiyero was sitting with Elphaba on a bench in front of the Shiz gates waiting for the final carriages to arrive. She was shacking nervously.

"Yero…?"

"Yes Fae" responded Fiyero as he took Elphaba's shacking hand.

" I- I don't want to go home to Father" she whispered. He looked at her urging her to continue. "I only just started getting better and- and I don't think I could bare it going back to Father…He, he frightens me Yero".

"He frightens you?- Elphaba what, what does he do to you?" Fiyero sat at attention staring deep into Elphaba's eyes.

"He always has-he- sometimes he… I-I don't want to talk about it now if that's ok?"

"ok my Fae, ill be here when you're ready". Elphaba shyly smiled.

"That's why…that's why I was wondering if I could go home with, with you…Just for a bit…"

"Just for a bit?" Fiyero laughed

"Oh, you…you don't want me to?" whispered Elphaba as she looked at the ground.

"I'd want you to stay forever Fae…of course you can come home with me" beamed Fiyero.

"Yero…thank I appreciate it- I love you so much" she slowly leaned over and kissed him shyly on the lips. "You make me feel like nothing's going to hurt me anymore Yero, i- I don't know what I would do without you" slurred Elphaba as she nestled into Fiyero's side.

Fiyero was smitten, he was with Elphaba, whom he loved and she wanted to be with him. She let him into her life and opened up to him. He felt honored to make her feel loved, safe and special. And that's all that mattered to him, nothing else in the world remotely interested him and he could live with that. One thing did concern him though, there was something dark about Elphaba's past that he didn't know about and whatever it was is probably the reason she had built walls around her. He would find out soon.

Elphaba's soft voice broke him out of his trance. "Yero…the carriage is here"

"Ah great it's about time, let's get out of here". He threw his stuff in the back of the carriage then placed in Elphaba's small suitcase. "Are you sure you have everything in here?" questioned Fiyero as he opened the door for her. "Yes, I don't have much".

"Oh ok, are the rest of your things back in Munchkin land? Because we can go get it if you like"

"No, it's ok Yero, I-this is all I-um have". The carriage took off and Fiyero sat next to her.

"What? So this- this is all you own?"

"I'm afraid so, Father doesn't allow me to own much, he says I can't be selfish or Nessa won't be able to have what she wants".

"I'm sorry Fae."

"It's not your fault, Fiyero you don't have to be sorry"

" Still, Fae…I just wish I could have helped you then, why you needed it"

" Yero my sweet, don't dwell on the past, the past is over we should focus on the future and what's happening now" Elphaba sighed then leaned into Fiyero once more " Even when it feels impossible".

He kissed her.

**TBC**


	12. Missing

"It's good to be back at Kiamo Ko Yero I really love it here" said Elphaba as she climbed out of the carriage. Fiyero grabbed their bags and the two headed up to the castle.

"Yes it is, I'm just glad you're here with me"

"Me too and at least this time I won't be useless and stuck in a bed the whole time I'm here" laughed Elphaba."

"Fae, that's not funny, you were sick and you couldn't move very well, you shouldn't make fun of yourself"

"It has happened my whole life why stop now?" grumbled Elphaba as she sat down on a tree stump and folded her arms across her chest.

"Fae what's wrong with you?" soothed Fiyero as he knelt down in front of her. She turned her head away at his concern, "I don't know Fiyero I- I'm probably still messed up in the head, knowing me, just butt out of it".

Fiyero looked at her for a few moments before she leaned forward wrapping her arms around his neck and repeating sorry over and over again. Fiyero hugged her in return then lead her the rest of the way up to his house.

2weeks later

Getting up from his bed he quickly threw on a shirt then walked over to a sleeping Elphaba. "Fae" he whispered as he shook her lightly. Elphaba sighed then blinked a few times "Fiyero…wh-whats wrong?" came her sleepy voice.

"What's wrong?" laughed Fiyero "It's Lurinmas, that's what's wrong, come one you have to get up and open your presents" beamed Fiyero.

"Presents? – For me? But Yero…I never get presents"

"Exactly, come on I'll take you down stairs" Fiyero bent down and picked up Elphaba bridal style.

"Yero..." Laughed Elphaba who was awake now "put me down silly I can walk now remember?"

"You love it Fae" teased Fiyero as he kissed her passionately while he made his way down stairs" She smacked him playfully as he placed her down on a couch and handed her, her first present. "For you Fae" grinned Fiyero.

"I-I this is so strange Yero no one has ever got me something before…maybe I shouldn't Yero, what if, what if Father finds out he will surly make me give it to Nessa"

Fiyero sat down next to her and placed his hand on her knee. He felt so sorry for her, so had never been given anything in her whole life and now when she was getting given something she was so hesitant, she was scared of her Father for some reason. Whatever it was it must be bad because if she was frightened of him now and he wasn't even in the same part of OZ as her now he must have done some pretty nasty things to her in her life.

"Fae its ok your father is not here, he can't hurt you and besides I won't let him, just open your present…please, for me?"

Elphaba eyed him wirily then slowly started opening up the package. She pulled out a little black box, she opened its lid slowly, she gasped "Oh Fiyero you shouldn't have brought me this, it must have cost you heaps, i- I couldn't possibly accept this"

"Yes you can Fae" he took the little box off her then pulled out a golden heart on a chain. "Open the heart Fae" he whispered as he handed it back to her. She did as asked. Inside the heart were two pictures one of herself and the other of Fiyero. "Yero…thank you so much i-I love it" smiled Elphaba. He fastened it around her neck. "Yero- I don't have anything for you" she added.

"That doesn't matter Fae, you're here with me, that's my present"

"Well if you say so…"

"I do say so, and I decided for your next present I'm going to take you camping, just like I promised" Elphaba hugged him "When are we going?"

"Well now seems like the right time, what do you think?"

"In that case let's go"

"Fiyero this stupid tent poll keeps falling over, why is that?"

"You have to fasten it to the ground first my Fae or it won't stand" replied Fiyero as he helped Elphaba with the last tent poll. The day was getting colder so Fiyero showed Elphaba how to build a fire, they sat around it with Elphaba resting her head on his shoulder, she shivered. "Are you cold Fae?"

"Just a bit, but its ok I can manage"

"Wait here" Fiyero got up then returned a few moments later with a blanket he draped it around her. "Better?"

"Much, that you"

"Any time".

The pair sat there for a while with Fiyero playing with Elphaba's hair. "You having fun there Yero?" laughed Elphaba

"Sure am but you know what would be even funner"

"Funner is not a word Yero" smiled Elphaba "But yes what would be more fun?"

"A game"

"A game? A game of what?"

"Truths". Elphaba's hand tightened around his, "I-I don't know Yero, maybe we shouldn't"

"Oh come one Fae please…for me…"

"Uh,-"She hesitated then finally replied "Ok"

"Great, you can go first"

"Ok um…Darn I don't know- I don't have any questions"

Fiyero laughed "that's alright I'll ask you. Why are you so scared of your Father Fae?" Elphaba looked away. "Yero I-i don't want to talk about that…please don't make me".

"Yes Fae, I want you to tell me, it's very important, if he is abusing you I want to do something to help you, I hate the thought of anyone hurting you"

Elphaba sighed then looked at Fiyero, her eyes were sad "I've never told anyone this before, so you should be happy that you're the one I'm telling" Fiyero smiled at her and hugged her tight "Go on Fae".

"My Mother died when she gave birth to Nessa, Father blamed me for her death. I know it wasn't my fault but when you're told something often enough you start to believe it. When Nessa got older, Father would give her everything, he would make me cook and clean and look after himself and Nessa. When- when I made a mistake or didn't do something properly he would hit me- bad and lock me in my room for days. One time I ended up in a coma I was out for a month. When I came home he cursed me and hit me again. He told me that no one could ever love me because I was ugly and green and cursed. And now I'm scared that when he finds out about you he will hurt me again, or even worse hurt you. I would never be able to live it down if he hurt you Yero". Elphaba's eyes went all puffy as she softly started to cry.

"Fae my love, its ok nothing is going to happen, I promise you" whispered Fiyero while he wiped up Elphaba's tears with his sleeve.

"I know Y-Yero but he scares me…so-so much, I ca-ant go home Yero, please don't make me go home-" Elphaba's voice was shaky as it broke; she clung to his jacket desperately.

"Sh Fae shh its ok, it's alright you can say with me forever, I'll never get tired of you, I'll never kick you out I will love you forever and always".

Elphaba found comfort in his voice and she relaxed visibly. "Let's get inside Fae its getting really cold out here" said Fiyero as he led Elphaba into the tent, her still holding onto his jacket.

He lay down with Elphaba; she put her head on his chest. "I'd be lost without you Fiyero" whispered Elphaba so quietly Fiyero struggled to hear. "No you wouldn't Fae, look you got through 19 years of your life without me, you have come so far because you are strong Elphaba" replied Fiyero. Elphaba smiled through her tears at Fiyero.

"I think I have a question now Yero" whispered Elphaba as she pulled herself together.

"That's great Fae, what is it?"

"Well…I um I've been meaning to ask for-for a while now and well I was just err wondering if um…that because I was- because I was raped if you-if you would still want to…gosh this is embarrassing Yero- I can't say this…I was wondering if you would still want to make lo-umm …"

"Make love to you Fae?" Smiled Fiyero

Elphaba blushed then nodded. "I would love to Fae, it would be a dream come true, but only when your 100% ready". Elphaba smiled widely as she held Fiyero tighter and closed her eyes " I was frightened that you wouldn't want me after everything that's happened, I'm so happy that you still do – that's if…I'm even ready, I mean I don't even know if I could do it again…sorry Fiyero I shouldn't have asked that I think I just made a bigger fool out of myself"

"Fae you didn't make a fool out of yourself, we needed to talk about it anyway, and don't worry when you are ready I'll help you through it one step at a time" soothed Fiyero "I could never hurt you".

"Thank you Fiyero…I…I really appreciate it"

Elphaba sat in the back garden of Fiyero's castle in the sun that had managed to peek through the winter clouds reading a book. The heat made her drowsy, so she rolled onto her side to cover her face from the sun. "Ouch! What the heck was that?" grumbled Elphaba as she sat up quickly. She lifted up her shirt on the side to see what had caused her pain. "I should have guessed" she said as she carefully placed her shirt back over her bruised ribs. She laid back down this time on her stomach and closed her eyes. Elphaba dozed in the sun for a while till footsteps woke her from her nap. She remained with her eyes closed as she spoke " Took your time Yero, I missed you, come lay down with me the sun's nice." The figure came and sat beside her and stroked her back. "Mmm, Yero that feels good". The hand moved to her side, roughly lifting up her shirt. "Oh… please be careful Yero my ribs- they still hurt"

"I see you still have something to remember me by" came the voice; it was most defiantly not Fiyero's.

Elphaba sat bolt upright and looked at the man sitting next to her. "Y-you" whispered Elphaba as she got up to run. But he grabbed her leg and she fell to the ground hard.

"What a shame, I thought you would be happy to see me again we can have some more fun".

"No! leave me alone please don't hurt me, n…not again please don't". He pulled Elphabs's reading glasses off her face throwing them aside then punching her in the ribs. She heard them crack again she went to cry out but her screams were muffled by his hand around her mouth. He punched her one more time in the head making her lose consciousness. Grabbing her arms he dragged her around the dirt path, bound her hands and feet together and threw her in the carriage he had waiting.

Fiyero walked down the back path with a pile of books in his arms. Elphaba had asked if he could find her something else to read. Happily he went off in search for something. He walked over to the grass area where she was supposed to be. He placed the books on the ground and looked around. "Elphaba?" he called. His eyes scanned the ground. Seeing her glasses he bent down to pick them up in doing so he noticed something red glistening in the green grass. Blood. "ELPHABA!" bellowed Fiyero he was now getting worried.

_An hour later_

"No, she was sitting outside and then she was gone, her glasses were left behind and there was blood on the grass, and I can't find her, please can you help me?"

"What do you mean no? Please she could be hurt some ware what if-"The Gale Forcer on the other end of the phone slammed it down and Fiyero was left with a dull beeping noise.

"Fae, where are you?" cried Fiyero as he slid down the wall onto the ground.

_A month later_

Fiyero sat with Galinda in his kitchen looking over a map of OZ.

"We haven't tried here yet" said Galinda pointing at Munchkin land.

"Elphabas' home?

"Yeah her father might help up in our search"

"I doubt it, Elphaba's Father was horrible to her I doubt very much he would help us"

"But we could try" questioned Galinda.

Fiyero slumped down in a chair with his head in his hands "Oh Galinda my poor Fae, I promised her I would always protect her and now look someone took her from right under my nose."

"Don't give up hope Fiyero, we have been searching the whole of OZ for the past month I'm sure we will find her"

Fiyero stood up and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" called Galinda after him.

"Munchkin land to find Elphaba"

"Hey wait for me!"

Elphaba lay half-awake in a dark room, she was cold and very hungry, dry blood was plastered to the side of her face from a rather large gash, her body was littered with that many cuts and bruises that you would lose count. Her breaths were very shallow, her clothes were ripped into shreds and on top of all that she couldn't move it hurt too much. Elphaba groaned and slammed her eyes shut. By herself in that dark room she cried, she cried for Fiyero who wouldn't hear her.


	13. Holding on

"Governor Thropp I am Fiyero Tiggalar Prince of Kiamo Ko and this is Galinda Upland-"

"- Of the Upper Uplands" added Galinda. Fiyero elbowed her in the side then continued talking.

"I don't know if you are aware but your daughter Elphaba Thropp went missing a month ago and we were wondering if you could perhaps help us on her search for her"

"You think I would help you? Get out of my palace! Before I have you thrown out! Besides I have no daughter by the name of Elphaba!"

Galinda and Fiyero scurried out the door making their way along the corridor. "Do you think he's lying about not having a daughter called Elphaba?" asked Galinda

"Of course he is, Elphaba told me herself that he was her father". Just then a girl not much younger than Elphaba wheeled past in a wheelchair. "Nessarose?" questioned Fiyero as he ran up to her.

"And you are?"

"Oh, Fiyero Tiggalar Prince of Kiamo Ko"

"What do you want?"

"I-I was looking for Elphaba Thropp, she went missing a month ago, - I was wondering if you had seen her"

"Missing? My sister is not missing, I seen her last week she's in the basement, Father's guard put her in there because she had sinned"

"What? Here? In your house"

"Yes, but I don't see what this has to do with you-"

Before Nessa could finish her question Fiyero had grabbed Galinda and were both now running in search of the basement. Two guards emerged from behind a heavy wooden door. Pulling themselves flat against the wall Fiyero and Galinda waited till they had gone. Once they were out of sight they slipped behind the door before it closed.

"It smells in here Fiyero do I have to go down there?" asked Galinda as she pointed down a long spiral of stairs.

"No-no its ok you wait up here and keep watch ok"

"Uh ok, be careful Fiyero" Fiyero smiled at Galinda then headed down the dark staircase.

He pulled out a flash light as it was completely dark and he couldn't see anything further than his nose away. He walked for what seemed like hours down the skinny dark corridor. The sound of chains moving close by made him turn around, there in the corner of the corridor was Elphaba tied by the leg to the wall. Her back was to him, she laid there still. "Fae…" he ran up to her throwing the flashlight aside and dropping down beside her. With the dim light he could see she was in bad shape, her jaw was a dark black, purple color indicating it was probably broken. "Fae can-can you hear me?" Cried Fiyero, tears spilled down his cheeks. When she didn't respond he placed his hand over her stomach, it rose and fell ever so slightly, relief washed over him. The chain that kept Elphaba from escaping looked all rusty. With one solid tug Fiyero snapped it off the wall. Elphaba's body moved, her puffy eye lids opened and she stared at him. "Fae, oh Lurie,"

"Y..Yer…o" Elphaba whimpered as she placed her hand over her sore jaw. "o…ou..ch"

"Fae, shh don't talk, don't talk its ok you're safe" cried Fiyero. Despite Fiyero's request to not talk she tried anyway.

"Yero…please be careful…he- he's going to, to come back"

"Who Fae? Frex's guard?" whispered Fiyero as he stroked Elphaba's forehead. Elphaba nodded as best as she could.

"Can you walk?"

"n…not exactly…"

"Can you move anything at all Fae?"

She blinked once as tears made their way out of her eyes and her body shook with sobs.

"I want…I want to be ok Yero- I was getting better – Yero… I- it hurts like crazy- oh I missed you…s,so much"

"We got through it once and we will get through it again Fae" his heart was aching for her he wanted to break down and cry but he couldn't he had to be strong for her. "Alright I'm going to lift you up ok? I'm going to get you out of here". Cries of pain escaped through Elphaba's mouth when she was lifted off the ground, she passed out shortly after.

"Galinda hurry up!" yelled Fiyero as they ran to his carriage. The carriage took off just as he placed Elphaba on the seat lying down.

"Elphie, wake up, please wake up Elphie" whimpered Galinda. A pressure on Galinda's hand told her that Elphie was awake again, she looked down at her friend, and Elphaba's blood shot eyes were looking up at her. "Oh Elphie, Elphie, Elphie, Elphie" cried Galinda as she put her head on the green woman's chest and lay her arm across her stomach. Elphaba flinched. "Elphie" Galinda sniffed. "You, you - I can feel your ribs Elphie, are – have you eaten anything? -"

"Fae-"cut in Fiyero, "Are you hungry, did, did they feed you?" Elphaba didn't respond, her eyes told him the answer he didn't want to hear. "I'm going to have a look at your stomach ok?" Fiyero gently lifted up Elphaba's ruined top. Her ribs were clearly evident through her green skin, although half of her skin was a purply, blue colour due to bruising.

"I, I hurt Yero…it hurts – please, please make it stop" wept Elphaba. Fiyero looked at her then at Galinda who was crying openly now, unable to contain his own tears any longer he to broke down crying. He didn't know how much more of this pain and torment Elphaba could withhold anymore.

"F…Yero, can I can I please have something…to eat?" came Elphaba's voice.

"Fae, of course…I, I don't have anything in here, we will have to stop someplace and get some" smiled Fiyero through his tears as he stroked her hair.

Ten minutes later the carriage stopped and Fiyero hurried off to get something for Elphaba to eat. Galinda sat with Elphaba holding her tight.

"G…alinda…?"

"Yes Elphie? Are, are you ok?

"I um…no not really – I need you to, to help me with something when I- we get back home"

"Oh anything Elphie" cried Galinda "What is it?"

"My uh, I'm, I'm in a lot of uh pain, down, down between my…legs"

"Oh- do you, do you have a cut or something, maybe I can help clean it up?"

"No it's uh, it's up more"

"Oh Elphie…" Galinda became teary again "Is it from last time?" Elphaba's face scrunched up as she too started crying, she shook her head slowly. Galinda gathered her up in her arms and held her tight.

"It's ok Elphie" sniffed Galinda "You…you can tell me, I want to help you"

"He, he raped me…again and again and again…it hurts Galinda and it won't stop, why won't it stop? It's scaring me so…so much and I- I don't know what to do…"

Galinda cried as she listened to her best friend tell her the most private thing about herself. She then watched as the green woman broke down into a crying heap in her arms, her beaten body shaking with painful sobs.

She hugged her tighter then helped her lie down again. Galinda lay next to her still holding her broken friend. "It's ok Elphie…I'm here – I will help you through this…and Fiyero too. When, when we get back home I'll come to the doctor's with you and we can make you all better" sniffed Galinda.

Elphaba just nodded gratefully as her broken jaw hurt too much. She fell asleep, Galinda still hugging her.

Not long after, the carriage door opened and Fiyero stepped inside. He looked over at the two women; he saw Galinda's make-up run face and Elphaba's burnt eyes and cheeks. He quickly shut the door and sat down next to them. Galinda? What, what happened? Is Elphaba ok?"

"She- I…She's in a lot of pain, she said she was uh…raped again"

Fiyero's face grew red with anger; he dropped the food to the ground and punched the wall. Elphaba woke from her slumber, her eyes wide. "sorry Fae I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you- or wake you up" apologized Fiyero as he knelt down in front of the two women. Elphaba closed her eyes again and smiled through her pain. She didn't want to make Fiyero any more worried than he already was.

"How are you feeling my love?" whispered Fiyero. Elphaba let go of Galinda's hand and latched onto Fiyero's jacket but her weak muscles protested and the jacket slipped out of her hand. She blinked slowly and tried to smile at him but it hurt her too much.

Galinda stood up and picked the bag of food off the ground, she pulled out a container of hot chicken soup." Can you manage to eat this Elphie?" asked Galinda. She nodded slightly as Galinda brought it over and placed it on her lap. She then handed her a spoon which, like the jacket fell from her hand, it clattered as it hit the ground. "Sorry" whispered Elphaba.

"It alright Fae, do you- I can help you eat if you want?" replied Fiyero.

"I… o…okay"

So Fiyero fed her much like a parent would feed its child, she sat there very stil as Fiyero helped her eat, her jaw protesting each time she took the spoon in her mouth. her eyes became droopy and before Fiyero could notice, Elphaba had just about fallen asleep sitting up with her soup bowl still on her lap.

"Fae? Are you awake?". Her eyes opened once again, she clutched her stomache and moaned "oh Yero…its hurts to…to breathe…help…"

"Shhh Fae stay calm or you will have a panic attack" soothed Fiyero

"I ca…I ca I cant help it…" Elphaba's breaths beaome shallower and shallower. "Y..yero…I cant…I cant breathe"

"Look at me Fae…look" he took hold of elphaba's hand and placed it over his chest. " Try to adjust your breaths with mine, just consentrate on the rhythm".

It helped somewhat, however both Galinda and Fiyero could see that Elphaba was suffering greatly.

Fiyero helped her lay back down as Galinda talked to him. " Fiyero I don't think we have enough time to go to the vinkus first we have to go straight to the hoppital, Elphie- she…shes in pain, a lot of pain.

He didn't have to be told twice, Fiyero told the driver and pretty soon they were heading off in the direction on the nearest hospital.

Mud splashed up on the carriage as it tore through the streets, it hit a rock making the carriage jump suddenly. "Carefull!" growled Fiyero to the driver, "I don't want Elphaba hurt anymore".

"Yes, Sorry Sir wont happen again" appoligised the driver.

The whole time Fiyero and Galinda sat with ELphab holding her telling her everything was going to be ok. Elphaba on the other hand wasn't sure if she could hold on much longer.


	14. Not the hospital again

"Help us! Please! Help!" bellowed Galinda jumping out f the carriage and running towards the ER.A young male doctor came out from the doors of the ER.

"What's wrong, ma'am?" asked the doctor with a soft calm voice.

"Help please" cried Galinda

"Are you hurt? Let me help you" stressed the Doctor

"No…it's not me…its Elphie- she's hurt"

"Where is she? "

"She's in here!" came Fiyero's voice.

Both Galinda and the Doctor ran over to the carriage.

"I- I can't move her she's in pain, I don't want to hurt her any further" Stressed Fiyero.

The Young Doctor could see Fiyero was panicking. "Fiyero is it?"

"Yes"

"I'm Doctor Daniels, but you can call me William" smiled William. "I'm going to get your Friend here onto a gurney and bring her in to the hospital so I can examine her, I need you to relax, and I assure you she's in very safe hands".

"Uh…ok… ok um, Fae-Fae", he stroked her cheek to wake her up, "We're at the hospital, you're going to be ok, this doctor is going to help you ok- …" stressed Fiyero.

The corners of Elphaba's mouth curled up into a small smile "Is this the part when…im supposed to say i…I don't like hospitals again?" she paused "…I love you…Yero". She closed her eyes again as some more doctors came over with a gurney.

"On three guys were going to lift Elphaba on to the gurney" ordered William to the other doctors.

"One"

"Two"

"Three, lift".

Elphaba was pushed off behind the hospital doors Fiyero ran after them followed by Galinda.

"She-she hasn't eaten hardly anything for a month or so" said Fiyero as William examined Elphaba's beaten body.

"I can see, she looks very undernourished, her ribs are visible through her skin, and I think she is dangerously underweight"

"I-I know…She was kidnapped and locked up and…" Fiyero started to cry again, Galinda came up and hugged him and told the doctor what else she knew about Elphaba's condition.

"Doctor Sir, Elphie, she told me…she was uh raped and she was in a lot of pain…She asked me to take her to the doctors but uh well- considering…"

"It's ok Ma'am"

"Galinda"

"Galinda, I will check her over thoroughly"

Elphaba opened her eyes again as she was being pushed into another room. "Yero…don't, don't leave me…please" cracked Elphaba's voice. She could see that she was moving further and further away from him and he obviously had to stay where he was.

"It's alright Fae, I'll be here when you get back" smiled Fiyero trying not to cry again.

Elphaba was pushed into a small examine room, William stepped inside and closed the door. He could see Elphaba was very frightened. "Hi there Elphaba, I'm Doctor Daniels but you can call me William" He picked up a stool and sat next to Elphaba "I understand you're in pain, yes?"

"I…I am"

"Ok Elphaba" said William as he pulled on some gloves "I'm going to examine you, and then try help you with your pain, is that alright?" He smiled.

"Anything…to…to stop me hurting" cringed Elphaba.

He slid is chair over next to Elphaba's head and carefully felt her swollen jaw. She flinched. "This looks pretty painful Elphaba, but I don't think it's broken just badly bruised, it should heal up in a few weeks or so" smiled William. He then carefully cleaned up the cuts on her face and put stiches in the deep ones.

He then put a large bandage around her ribcage to protect the broken ones. "I'm afraid we can't do much for those ribs Elphaba, they will heal in their own time"

"Th…thanks"

"I was talking to your friend Galinda before, she told me you were sexually assaulted is this true Elphaba?"

"Yeah…it…it's true". William rubbed her arm reassuringly.

"She also told me that you were in a lot of pain and wanted her to take you to get checked up"

"Yes"

"Well seeing we are here now would you like me to take a look?"

"Um…ok I think it would be- best"

"Ok then Elphaba, I'll just give you some pain killers before I go and get you a hospital gown" smiled William.

"S…sounds good" Whispered Elphaba

He injected some drugs into her arm then left.

When William came back 20 minutes later Elphaba was sleeping from the effect of the drugs. He touched her arm to wake her up.

"Yero my love…im so very scared…" mumbled Elphaba with closed eyes; she was a bit delirious from the drugs. Her hand reached over and picked up the Doctors. "Don't leave me Yero…please stay. The doctor smiled to himself and decided it best not to say anything.

Once ELphaba was more awake and alert he walked up to her again. "Have a nice nap?"

"mmhmm"

William helped her with the hospital gown then helped her to lie down again.

"Would you like anyone in here with you while I examine you? Fiyero perhaps?"

"Oh…um maybe, maybe- I think I would like G…Galinda with me"

William went off and returned with the blonde in toe.

"Elphie! You're ok!"

"Thanks for being here with me my sweet"

"That's ok Elphie, I promised you I would be with you and I never go back on my promises"

"Perhaps you can sit behind Elphaba" suggested William

Galinda climbed up on Elphaba's bed and sat against the headboard. She then let the green woman's head rest on her stomach.

"There we go Elphie" she took hold of Elphaba's hands "We're all ready now" smiled Galinda.

"Im so tired Galinda…I feel like, like I could sleep forever…"

"When we're finished here we can go back to Fiyero's house and you can sleep as long as you like, and me and Fiyero will be with you the whole time" whispered Galinda.

"Alright Girls, you ready ELphaba?"

"As ready as ill ever be". Elphaba was shacking, Galinda squeezed her hands tighter and the doctor examined in-between her legs.

"G…Galinda…I…"

"It's ok Elphie, talk to me, let it out"

"It hurts…it shouldn't hurt- sh…should it?

"Don't worry Elphie, im here it will be ok"

"But…but im scared".

Galinda tried to distract her " Just think Elphie, you will be back in the Vinkus soon, no more school, just you, me and Fiyero."

"G...Galinda please...ouchh...please- please Dr Sir please, please stop" begged Elphaba.

"Shhh, Elphie would you like me to get Fiyero for you?"

"Not too worry ladies, we're done, you did good Elphaba. Im going to leave you for a bit ill send Fiyero in then" said William as he left the room once more.

Galinda felt as Elphaba's tense muscles relax, she slumped against her friend. "It alright Elphie! You were brave".

"No I wasn't I was so…scared"

"But you pulled through; you are brave Elphie, even if you think you are not" Smiled Galinda as she squeezed her friend's hands.

"Thanks Galinda…you mean so much to- to me" whispered Elphaba. Galinda grinned.

"How is the rest of you feeling Elphie?"

"I'm on pain killers I can't feel…pain right now but- but im sure it will let me know later on" replied Elphaba.

"Oh ok that's good…do you think you can walk, maybe we can go for a walk around the hospital and get you something to eat, you must be hungry" worried Galinda.

Elphaba pointed at a line going onto her arm, "this is helping, its giving me all the vitamins I need" smiled the green woman.

"Well what about we just go for a walk?"

"Fae?" there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" called Galinda

"Yero…" Elphaba's heart pounded in her chest when she saw Fiyero standing at the door. She held out her hand asking him to come over, he embraced her gently then kissed her softly. "Im never letting you out of my sight ever again" said Fiyero seriously.

"Fiyero my love, I hardly think that's necessary" smiled Elphaba

"But it is I want you to be safe".

Galinda coughed. "As I was saying Elphie, we should go for a walk"

"Only if I come" replied Fiyero.

"I don't think anyone's going if I can't move" mumbled Elphaba who was trying to sit up.

"Here let me help" Fiyero took Elphaba by her arms gently and pulled her into a sitting position.

"Ahhhh, Fiyero!" hollered Elphaba, she latched onto her abdomen as pain shot through her legs and up through to her stomach and back. Tears sprung into her eyes. "Fiyero, Fiyero! It hurts!" her green hands tried to grab a hold of his shirt but she was unable to maintain a grip. A look of complete shock fell across Fiyero's face. "Fiyero, Fiyero…Yero" her cries of pain trailed off as Fiyero held her tight. "Elphaba, tell me, where does it hurt.

"My whole b…body … I ca…I can't move Yero." At that moment Doctor Daniels came back into the room.

"What happened, Elphaba? "Asked William as he started checking her over.

"I- I tried to get up…everything hurt esp-"She stopped and held onto her stomach again. "Especially my abdomen" Elphaba cried as the doctor talked to her. Then Galinda cried because Elphaba was crying. Fiyero had a pain deep in his heart.

"We'll have a look ok? Elphaba" said the doctor kindly

"Don't hurt her!" buttered in Fiyero "I don't want her to hurt anymore

"It's alright lad im not going to hurt her, i promise"


	15. Don't let me go

Elphaba lay half awake in the hospital bed after the doctor had examined her again. He was talking to Fiyero and Galinda. From what she could hear she had a broken hip and wouldn't be able to walk for quite some time. "Just great", mumbled Elphaba to herself. "more relying on people", then she stopped and thought for a bit. All the sudden she felt sorry for Fiyero and Galinda, they were going to have to look after her again and help her get around.

"- You can take her home, she doesn't have to stay in the hospital." Elphaba caught the end of the doctors sentence. No she wouldn't put Fiyero though this.

"Fiyero..." her voice cracked. He was at her side in a matter of seconds. "What is it Fae are you in pain?"

"I...sort of..."

"Fae please tell me"

"Ok I am but that's not what I was...going to tell you, Yero"

"Elphaba what is it?"

"I don't want you to...to - i don't think you should have to look after me...maybe it's best if i stay here- at hospital that way...that way i won't be a burden on you"

"No Fae, never! I won't leave you here, and you're not a burden I love you and you will be lonely here by yourself"

"I don't know Yero...I..."

"Shh Fae don't be silly you are coming with me".

Elphaba smiled, she knew Fiyero was right she would be lonely and she would miss him too much. He kissed her.

Day turned into night, ELphaba slept while Galinda and Fiyero played chess in Elphaba's hospital room. "Check mate" mumbled Fiyero as Galinda sighed in defeat for the fifth time. "I feel sorry for Elphie Fiyero, I hope she's going to be ok". Fiyero looked over at a sleeping Elphaba, her face was relaxed but somehow she looked like she was in pain. "She really loves you , you know Fiyero, I don't think she's ever had love in her life before".

"I know, she had a tough childhood, her Father beat her"

"No! That's horrible!"

Fiyero nodded, Elphaba turned in her sleep and Galinda sighed. This was going to be a long night.

It was morning; Galinda had left to get some food for herself and Fiyero. Fiyero was sitting next to Elphaba's head holding her hand. She was still sleeping. Her eyes soon flickered open, "Oh Yero...thank Lurine it's you"

He smiled. "Who else were you expecting?"

"I um- I had a nightmare, Father...He found me with you, and he hurt you and then hurt me..."

He stroked her hair and held her close. "I want to go home Fiyero, home with you" she whispered.

"I know, I want you home with me too, ill check with William, maybe you can go home today" he stood to leave. Elphaba forgetting about her immobility tried to get up, she cried in pain as she collapsed back onto the bed.

"Fae, are you alright?" stressed Fiyero

"I'm fine Yero; I just forgot I can't move"

"You will be able to soon Fae, don't you worry"

Elphaba tried to pull him closer to her, he complied. "Yero I...I just want this to be all over...I wish none of this happened...I wish i didn't have to rely on anyone...I wish I didn't cry as much as i do now...I wish i could just be happy with you, just you and me and- and I'd feel safe..."

"I wish all those things too Fae, you have me though and I'm not going to leave you, remember that" he smiled.

Elphaba yawned and entwined her fingers around his, " I want to go home Yero".

"I'll check with the doctor, I'm pretty sure you can get discharged today". He placed his hand on her jaw and went to kiss her but she pulled back when his hand rested on a rather large bruise. "Ouch" cried Elphaba. Fiyero jumped back, and then mentally slapped himself for forgetting about her bruised jaw. "I's so sorry Fae...I forgot...I'm sorry"

"It's alright Fiyero just try be more careful next time" She smiled.

Fiyero, Galinda and the Doctor stood in Elphabas hospital room running over the fine details of what to expect with Elphaba's recovery and how to minimise her pain.

"Twice a day Elphaba will need to take two of these pain medication tablets" William handed Fiyero the bottle. The bandage around her ribs will need to be changed every 3-4 days. And most importantly Elphaba, no walking around, you will be very sore for a while and walking will only aggravate your pain, so only lying down or sitting up. Oh and also the hospital will provide you with a wheelchair but make sure someone pushes you around. In three weeks i'll get you to come back and we can start you on some physiotherapy"

"Is that all?" mumbled Elphaba

"Fae be nice" whispered Fiyero as the doctor left.

"Yero I'm going to go crazy not being able to move around...what- what am i going to do?"

"We'll take one step at a time my love ok?"

"okay"

Fiyero and Galinda stepped outside the hospital doors with Elphaba in a wheelchair. "Is anyone else...cold?" asked Elphaba

Fiyero pulled a blanket from the back of Elphabs's chair and then carefully placed it around her legs. "There you are Fae, nice and warm".

Fiyero's carriage wasn't able to hold a wheelchair so the three had to make their way down to the train station. Fiyero payed for their tickets while Galinda sat with Elphaba.

"Galinda, can i say something?" questioned Elphaba

"Of course Elphie! What is it?"

" Do you feel like everyone is watching you? Because, because i don't feel very safe outside...what if...what if Father's guard comes...back...im frightened Galinda...i don't want to be"

"Oh Elphie, it's ok to be scared or frightened, you are human after all." Replied Galinda as she hugged her green friend. "You know Elphie, i was thinking maybe it would be good for you to go speak to a psychologist, it will probably help you feel better, emotionally i mean"

"Oh- i don't know Galinda...then, then i have to talk about myself"

"It's alright Elphie, I'll be here when you're ready to go".

The short train ride home was scary on all levels for Elphaba. "Fiyero...what if, what if one of these people knows my father..."

"Don't think about if Fae, don't stress your self out"

"But Fiyero...Elphaba shook with sobs...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" she cried into his shoulder " I'm a nervous wreck...I'm acting so stupid". Fiyero just held her and whispered soothing things in her ear.

It took a while but the three finally arrived at the Vinkus. Elphaba was sleeping in her chair when Fiyero pushed the front door open. The door creaked and Elphaba's eyes flew open "Fiyero watch out! He's coming!"

"Fae...there's no one here, it's ok just you, Galinda and I"

"Sorry".

"Say Elphie, why don't i help you with a bath, you'll feel better" asked Galinda trying to take Elphaba's mind off things.

Elphaba nodded then went to stand up. "Elphie! Careful no! You can't stand remember" gushed Galinda as she stopped her friend from standing.

"How...how am i supposed to get up stairs then? See i told you i'd be a nuisance". Sighed Elphaba.

"Use the downstairs bathroom Fae, and you're not a nuisance, you're just a bit disadvantaged at the moment" replied Fiyero.

"Come on Elphie lets go" bubbled Galinda as she pushed Elphie's wheelchair along the corridor and into the bathroom.

"Now Elphie i don't want you to feel unconfutable or anything because..." Galinda turned around after shutting the door and realised Elphaba had nodded off. "Elphie, wake up" she whispered as she placed a small hand on her friends face.

"Oh Galinda...im so sorry, im just a bit tied i think" blushed Elphaba.

"It's ok Elphie. Now as i was saying before, i don't want you to feel embarrassed about me helping you with washing, after all we are both female, plus i want to help you Elphie" grinned Galinda.

"Thank you Galinda...thank you for everything, you really are my true best friend" smiled Elphaba as she leant over to hug her blonde friend.

"Look at me Galinda, I...I look like a mess" mumbled Elphaba as she looked at her naked body.

Galinda looked over at Elphaba, she was right, her face had cuts on it, her jaw was bruised as well as her ribs and hip, her bones were clearly evident through her green skin. " Oh Elphie, you shouldn't worry, all this will heal and then you will be your beautiful self once more"

"Thank you... My sweet...Um Glinda...?"

"Yes Elphie?" replied Galinda as she cleaned the dirt from one of the many cuts that littered Elphaba's body.

"What...what did the doctor say about- you know?"

"Oh, he said you had an infection there...the pain should stop in a few days and it will heal up on its own" smiled the blonde.

Elphaba relaxed somewhat, Galinda could see the relief wash over the green woman's face.

"A bit of good news for once hey Elphie" grinned Galinda.

"Yeah...it is good. You know it's strange to be able to sit in water i can't believe that stuff" Elphaba gestured over to the bottle Fiyero had been given a while back. "It can let me touch water".

"Hey Elphie...can i ask you something?"

"uh ok then"

"That guard-" Elphaba tensed once more and averted her eyes to the floor. "your fathers guard, is he the one that attacked you back at shiz Elphie?"

"Father...his guard..." mumbled Elphaba, she started to shake."No! Galinda he's going to get me- he's coming...he said he was going to hurt me again".

"Elphie- Elphaba, look, look at me!" said Galinda sternly as her friend began to cry. "Elphaba, look at me, i need you to calm down...he is not here, he cant hurt you Elphaba". Elphaba's tears continued to flow, she tried to breathe in despite the pain in her chest. "Elphie- Elphie, please don't cry, don't cry"

"I cant stop Galinda...im...im so, so scared, he's going to come back... Galinda please...My father- Frex he will stop at nothing...please Galinda," Elphaba's wet hands latched onto Galinda." G...Galinda... don't let me go- don't let go."

"Ok Elphie, I'm here, i won't let you go"

Galinda's arms held Elphaba tightly to her body. "Fiyero!" called the blonde. "Fiyero!"

Fiyero emerged from the door way looking rather confused. Elphaba spotted him from the corner of her eye. "Galinda...Father's guard...Father's guard- he's here...he's here" cried Elphaba as she pointed to a confused Fiyero.

"Elphie, Elphaba...that's Fiyero, look he's not the Guard, he's not going to hurt you".

"F...Fiy...Fiyero?"

"Yes Elphie, it's Fiyero. He loves you, he's not going to hurt you Elphie"

"Galinda...please don't let him see me like this" whispered Elphaba as she tried to get away. Galinda held her to stop her from hurting herself. Elphaba after much effort stoped trying to get away, she sagged against Galinda and cried softly.

Fiyero walked up to the tub were Galinda and Elphaba were. Together they helped her out, dried her carefully and Fiyero then placed her in the lounge room on a long couch in front of the open fire place with a blanket wrapped around her.

Elphaba fell asleep with Fiyero sitting next to her holding her hand.

Galinda walked back in from the kitchen with the tablets the Doctor told Elphaba to take. She set them down on the small table near the couch.

"What happened earlier Galinda?" questioned Fiyero

"I really don't know Fiyero she was fine then she freaked out. She was scared that her Father was going to find her and his guard would hurt her again."

"That basted!" cursed Fiyero

"Do you really think her father would organise someone to attack his own daughter?"

"I- I don't know Galinda...I just hope Fae is going to be ok"

"I think she needs to see a psychologist Fiyero, it will do her a world of good".

"You're right Galinda but i don't want to force her to go"

"You don't have to, why don't you suggest it to her, maybe if you tell her she might actually think about going. Anyway Fiyero im tired i think I'll go to bed".

"Ok Galinda, see you in the morning" Galinda left leaving Fiyero alone with Elphaba.

Elphaba's eye flicked under the lids. "She must be having a dream" thought Fiyero. He held her close. For a while Fiyero sat there staring at the wall, he was tired but couldn't fall asleep.

"Yero?" Mumbled Elphaba her eyes inched open

"Fae...im here"

"Don't let me go Yero, don't let me go, don't let me go..." Elphaba's words trailed off leaving behind a face full of fear.

"I'm not going any ware Fae, im staying here with you, i won't let you go"

" I'm getting sicker Yero...I...I cant do this anymore-"

" -Fae, i think you should go to a psychologist tomorrow, Galinda offered to take you. I think it's going to help you move on from all this trauma"

" I...I cant Fiyero...I..."

"Please Fae, I want you to get better...I love you so much, please go with Galinda tomorrow"

"I um- ok...i'll go" she turned to move onto her back but cringed as her hip reminder her it was still broken. "Ouch...oh Yero i just want this to...to be all over".

He smiled softly at her then helped her sit up, she cringed again. "Sorry Fae".

"It's alright".

"Here take these" he handed her the medicine that Galinda had brought in earlier.

"Thanks...what's it for?"

"Um i think it's supposed to be a temporary pain relief"

"Oh yay...temporary"

"I take that was sarcasm?"

"Just a little" smiled Elphaba.

"Ha-ha, i think it's time you went to bed Fae"

"I'm not tied...besides i can't sleep Yero- everything hurts".

He lifted her up gently and carried her up the stairs. "if i could Fae my love I'd take all your pain, id sooner be in pain then you... i cant stand seeing you hurt."

"oh Yero i don't want you to be in pain..."

"But I am you're hero after all".

Elphaba smiled and rested her head on Fiyero's chest.

"Now Fae, did you want to sleep in the other spare room by yourself, with Galinda or with me?" he wiggled his eye brows at the latter.

Elphaba giggled. "I think I'll stay with Galinda Yero as much as i would love to sleep with you...i think it's the right thing to do"

"Sensible as always right Fae?"

"Always" Elphaba smiled.

Pushing open Galinda's door he called out to the blonde. "You still awake Galinda.

"Yes Fiyero, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, i was just wondering if Fae could sleep in here with you?"

"Oh yes! Ok company"

Fiyero placed Elphaba down on the bed next to Galinda. "Ok Fae, ill see you in the morning, have a good sleep. He kissed her then left.

"Hows the pain Elphie?" asked Galinda.

"Err it's bad at the moment, I just wish it would stop, its driving me crazy"

"Maybe i can do your hair Elphie, it will take your mind of the pain" grinned Galinda.

Elphaba laughed. "No thankyou Galinda, but thanks anyway i think i just want to sleep...If i can"

"Ok Elphie, goodnight then"

"Night Galinda"

"Elphie?"

"Yes Galinda?" mumbled ELphaba

"Are you sure you're going to be ok? I mean if you're in pain or something or you want a hug im right here for you Elphie. I know im not Fiyero and all but i can hug you if you like" smiled Galinda.

Elphaba looked at her friend for a while, then smiled. "Thank-you Galinda my sweet, thank you for everything" mumbled Elphaba before she drifted off into a fitful sleep.

In the middle of the night Elphaba's whimpers woke up Galinda. Turning her head to her green friend, Elphaba was laying awake clutching her hip, holding back tears.

"Elphie...Elphie, come here" whispered Galinda as she extended her arms and held her green friend close. "I'm here Elphie, im here".


	16. Facing past ghosts

The morning came around all too soon. Galinda woke still holding onto her friend. Sighing Elphaba woke as the light hit her eyes. She sat up slowly.

"Oh dear...Galinda...something's not right...I ...I feel rather dizzy" slurred Elphaba.

"You're probably just still tied"

"Probably"

"Eww there's something sticky on my stomach" groaned Galinda as she wiped her hands under the blanket. She looked down noticing it was red.

"Uh Elphie...?"

"Hmm?"

"Are...are you bleeding?"

Elphaba looked down at her own stomach to see a rather large bloodstain on her pajama top.

"I-uh I think i know why I'm dizzy Galinda"

"Ohhh Elphie, quick lie down i need to check your stomach"

Elphaba did as asked and carefully laid herself back down. Galinda then very gently lifted up the green woman's top. Her green skin was covered in blood and the bandages were soaked red.

"Does this hurt Elphie?" stressed Galinda

"it starting to now Galinda, it stings"

"Ok...um I'm going to remove these bandages first ok"

Elphaba nodded. After carefully pulling off the bandages Galinda looked more closely at her friend's stomach. "I didn't know you had stiches here Elphie, i think they have broken"

"Neither did i" mumbled Elphaba as the pain started to hit her again.

"I'll get Fiyero...he can help"

"No Galinda don't...don't leave me...please" pleaded Elphaba

"I...I have to Elphie, just for a second i have to get Fiyero"

"Galinda...no...Please"

"Elphie, i have to, i have to get Fiyero" she reluctantly pulled her hand out of Elphaba's grip and ran down the corridor.

Not more than a minute later Galinda appeared with Fiyero at the door. "Fiyero...I'm so sorry i stained your sheets" whispered Elphaba rather embarrassed.

"Hey its alright Elphaba, we'll clean it up don't you worry. But right now you are my first priority".

With Elphaba's stomach newly bandaged Galinda took Elphaba down the street to the psychologist's office. "Don't be scared ok Elphie, she's not going to hurt you or make you do something you don't want to do" said Galinda while she pushed Elphaba's wheel chair.

"Will you come in with me Galinda?"

"I think this is something you need to do alone, but i'll be right outside waiting for you" smiled Galinda.

"Ok Galinda, I trust you" whispered Elphaba as they entered the waiting room. Galinda signed Elphaba in then sat down next to her. Elphaba took told of Galinda's hand while she nervously waited.

"Elphaba Thropp" came a soft voice from behind where Galinda and Elphaba were sitting. "That's you Elphie" smiled Galinda as she wheeled her friend over to the Psychologist.

"I'll be right out side ok Elphie"

The Psychologist smiled then took Elphaba's wheelchair and pushed her inside her office.

Elphaba looked at the Psychologist she looked young probably not much older than 28, she had blonde hair like Galinda's and she had a soft comforting voice. She then sat herself opposite Elphaba then began to talk.

"Hi Elphaba im Dr Kate Luks, you can call me Kate if you like". She extended her hand to Elphaba who smiled then shook it.

Kate asked Elphaba a few basic questions while she examined Elphaba's emotional state. She could tell she was tried and lethargic. She appeared jumpy and frightened. And behind the green girls smile she could tell she was scared and not happy at all.

"Have you been sleeping much Elphaba?"

"I um...not much I wake up from nightmares once or twice every night"

"And do you manage to get back to sleep after these nightmares?"

"Sometimes"

"Ok, Elphaba can you tell me what was the original instigator of these nightmares"

"Yes, it uh...they are from when, from when I was attacked" Elphaba tensed as she recalled her attack.

"Do you want to tell me about it Elphaba?"

"No...no i cant...I um I don't much like thinking about it let alone talk about it...sorry I can't"

"Elphaba sometimes the only way to move on from any past ghosts is to confront them, talk about it to someone. I would really like it if you could tell me as best as you could." Smiled Kate.

Elphaba looked down at her hands as she fidgeted. "it, it happened about two months ago when I was still at school".

"Ok good, that's good Elphaba see if you can keep going"

"I was working back late in the library...it was dark outside and raining, im allergic to water you see but i had to go, I was supposed to be meeting Fiyero"

" And Who's Fiyero Elphaba?"

"Fiyero...he he's my boyfriend"

"Oh congratulations" beamed Kate.

"Thankyou" Elphaba stopped for a minute then continued. " When i ran through the rain it burnt me i collapsed...I called for Fiyero but someone else came...he grabbed me...he...he hurt and...and raped me. I, I couldn't get away. He left me there alone in the dark in the rain. For the first time in my life i cried. I cried because of the pain, because i stood Fiyero up and because i felt like i wanted to die." A tear ran down Elphaba's cheek.

"Elphaba, it's ok you did good. Have you ever told anyone about your attack?"

"No..just Fiyero and Galinda...the girl who brought me here"

"How did you cope after your attack?"

"Not to well...I had a panic attack later in the night"

"Can you think why this happened?"

"I...I think because Fiyero left to get supplies for me...I felt scared again...i just wanted him with me"

"Do you find yourself attached to Fiyero?"

"Yes, If it wasn't for him I don't think i'd be here"

"Why do you say that?"

"he was the one who found me after i was uh...raped. He has been by my side every step of the way"

"What Else happened Elphaba?"

"Galinda found out I had some broken ribs and they had pierced my lung, then next thing i remember was waking up in a hospital bed."

"Do you remember anything else in that time period?"

"No just waking up in hospital...It was when Fiyero first told me that he loves me". Elphaba smiled as she recalled the happy memory.

"Ok Elphaba what i want you to do for me is whenever you feel scared think back to that moment when Fiyero told you he loves you. Good memories can help push out the bad ones".

"Ok Dr, i'll try"

"Do you think you could continue?"

" Over the summer break Fiyero took me back to his house, All i could do was sleep, I was so tired all the time. Then...then i was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder"

"How did you feel about that?"

"I felt embarrassed that I had this PTSD thing I thought Fiyero would look down on me but he didn't. That night was the first time i started having nightmares. After that i couldn't sleep for ages, i was tired all the time and i still am now and that was more than a month ago. I was also scared because i had to go back to Shiz soon". Elphaba put her head in her hands as she started to cry softly. "I'm sorry, it's just I haven't talked or thought about this in a while".

"Thats ok Elphaba is normal to cry about past events, crying helps. I think we will call it a day. I don't want to put to much stress on you" smiled Kate.

"Thankyou Dr" smiled Elphaba through tears.

"Come back in a few weeks" replied Kate as she helped Elphaba through the door and back into the waiting room with Galinda. Once Kate was alone in her office she cried.

"Elphie!" squealed Galinda " Oh Elphie are you ok you're crying?"

"Yes Galinda I'm ok. Talking about the past is not all happy memories."

Once the two arrived home, Galinda Helped Elphaba sit on the couch. "Where, where's Yero?" questioned Elphaba.

"Oh I think he went to get some food, thats what he told me before we left".

"Oh okay than" mumbled Elphaba as she nodded off"

Fiyero came home 15 minutes later to see Elphaba asleep on the couch. "Fae" he stroked her cheek gently.

"Yero..you...you're home"

"How was the Psychologists?"

"She was nice, but i don't much like talking about the past"

"How's your pain?"

"It's still there"

"Is there anything i can do to help Fae?" Asked Fiyero has he sat beside Elphaba. She shook her head.

"I love you Fiyero..." Elphaba slowly sat up then kissed Fiyero softly and gently on the mouth. "I love you so, so much, I never want to lose you".

Over the next few weeks Galinda had returned home after making up with her parents again and Elphaba never let Fiyero leave her sight. Everytime he got up to go do something she would take a hold of his hand and question where he was going.

They were eating lunch one particular day in the garden when Fiyero stood up. Elphaba instantly grabbed onto his hand. "Yero..where are you going?"

"Elphaba! Must you question everything I do?" yelled Fiyero has he yanked his hand out of Elphaba's grip. The force caused her char to topple over, she landed on her stomach in the grass.

She cringed and held back tears as the pain shot around her broken body.

"Elphaba, Fae I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell" said Fiyero as he knelt down beside her.

She tried to get away but her hip protested. So she turned her head away from him.

"Fae, what has gotten into you lately?"

"I can't lose you Fiyero...You are all that I have...If something happens to you I'll never live it down. You're my world Yero and I'm scared and frightened and i don't know what's going to happen in the future, I don't know if Fathers...Guard..Is going to find me...and...and I just want you beside me to help me feel safe and to love me". Cried Elphaba.

"Oh Fae im sorry" whispered Fiyero as he gathered her up in his arms. "Im sorry i didn't mean to snap at you. And i love you to and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Yero I..."

"It;s ok Fae. And in answer to your question was i just getting your things ready to go to the physio, you have an appointment in an hour".

"Oh darn..."

"come on" he extended his hand. "They are the ones who are going to help you heal".

"I guess so"

"Ok Master Fiyero I'll get you to lie her down here on this mattress please" said the Physio. Fiyero complied and laid Elphaba down gently on the mattress on the floor.

"Yero, can you please stay with me?"

"Okay Fae I'll stay for you".

"Alright Elphaba today we are going to help get you walking again, we are going to start with some simple leg movements then get you standing ok"

"Sounds hard" stressed Elphaba

"You will be fine" smiled Fiyero as he held her hand.

"How did you find yourself once you arrived back at Shiz?" asked Kate

"I was scared, I couldn't sleep and other students were picking on me"

"What were they saying?"

"That...that was get myself raped on purpose so...Fiyero would like me"

"And Elphaba what was your response to this?"

"I ran...into the forest. It was raining but i didn't care i just had to get away. It was Galinda who found me. That was the first time i told anyone what had actually happened"

"How did you feel after you told Galinda?"

"I don't know really. Maybe a bit lighter i didnt have to carry all my bad memories around. I went to Fiyero's house after school finished. I was actually happy, i hadn't thought about the attack for a while and i was healing physically."

"And is that were you are now? Happy?"

"um...no, well i was happy until i was abducted from Fiyero's house by...by the same man who, who raped me."

"So you mean this didn't only happen once? The attack that is?"

"No" sniffed Elphaba. "I was locked up in my father basement for a month"

"You're Father?"

"Yes...it was him...he organised his guard to...to-" Elphaba started to cry, her body shook with sobs. "What does...why does it still hurt so much to, to talk about this?" cried Elphaba.

"Because it was only recent in time you will think about it les and it wont hurt you as much to talk about it dear. Please try and continue".

"He raped me...more times that i can remember. Fiyero found me though. I spent a while in hospital again...I suffered a broken hip, thats why im in a wheelchair now." Said Elphaba through tears.

Kate reached over and took a hold of Elphaba's hand. "You have to be strong Elphaba, I can see you already are strong though, you have come this far. You should be proud of yourself."

"Thankyou".


	17. Show me it's not horrible

As time passed Elphaba's physical pains slowly started to disappear, she could now walk again, and she was becoming more independent and not relying on Fiyero for everything. Currently she was walking around outside. She spotted Fiyero coming through the back door.

"Hello Yero"

"Hi Fae, what are you up too?"

"Oh just walking in the sun, it feels nice". He followed her as she continued to walk around the perimeter of the castle.

"How's your hip?" he asked as he noticed her slight limp.

"Much better thank you Yero, it only hurts a little bit now, thanks to the Physio".

"Fae?" he stopped walking and grabbed Elphaba's arm to stop her walking.

"Yes Fiyero, what is it?" she leaned against the castle wall and smiled.

"I um we uh, we have been though a lot together and i...I don't want you to be alone anymore Elphaba..."

"Oh Fiyero my sweet I'm not alone, I have you and Galinda and – "

"No, what I mean is Fae, I don't want you to live anymore of your life with your heartless father. You have put up with him for 19 years, I want...I want to be here for you all the time for the next 19 years of your life and the rest. That's why i was wondering if uh-"

Elphaba giggled. "yes Fiyero what where you wondering?"

"Marry me".

Elphaba's mouth hung open.

"Fae please say something"

"O...only, only if you marry me back" smiled Elphaba as a tear trailed down her cheak.

"Oh thank OZ" beamed Fiyero as he slipped a silver ring over Elphabas finger and kissed her passionately.

"I want to be with you forever Fae, I want to be here to protect you from whatever may happen".

"Oh Yero my Hero, I love you!" cried Elphaba as tears of joy ran down her face. Fiyero was quick to wipe them away before they burnt her skin.

"Thankyou for saving me Fiyero" whispered Elphaba. He knew she didn't mean it just for wiping her tears away.

The rain hit hard against Elphaba's room window. Her head lay resting on the book she had been reading. Her chest rose and fell more evenly than it had in months. Fiyero walked in just as a load clap of thunder sounded and a bright flash of lighting light filled the room. Elphaba woke up with a start.

"Fiyero?" she called "Yero?"

"Fae, yes I'm here what's the matter?"

"I um i don't think i have ever told you that i am frightened of thunderstorms"

"Thunderstorms? Really? Why's that Fae?"

"When i was a little girl father...Father, he used to make me stand in them so the rain would hurt me"

"Fae..."

"No its ok Fiyero i doesn't matter anymore, besides i have you" smiled Elphaba. She jumped as another clap of thunder ran through the castle.

"Do you want to sleep with me in my room tonight?"

"I...ok, ok Fiyero i will"

Fiyero hugged Elphaba tight to him as the thunder continued to sound. He kissed her passionately as his hands started to roam her body.

"Yero..."

"I'm sorry ill stop"

"No...No its ok I, I like it" she mumbled ashamed to admit it.

Fiyero smiled as his hands continued to explore her body, they roamed over her small stomach and over her breasts.

"oh Yero... I"

"Are you sure this is ok Fae, i can stop"

"Don't stop, its ok I'm, I'm just trying to battle some past memories here"

"I love you so much Fae"

Elphaba couldn't get closer to him, she pressed her body against his. "Yero...Yero please, show me it's not supposed to be horrible"

"Are you sure Fae? I don't want to hurt or frighten you"

"Yes i am sure"

He kissed her again as his hand went back to her breast and the other travelled further down.

"I want you Yero" she mumbled

"Then you have me".

The whole time Fiyero was gentle and asked if she was in pain. She told him a little bit but to keep going anyway.

However As much as she tried not to think about it images of her attack kept flashing in her mind, Fiyero's soft gently hands and voice turned into her attackers. Her breathing quickened and she slammed her eyes shut.

"Fae..Fae my love what's wrong".

"Oh Yero i'm so sorry, I can't stop thinking about it, I keep thinking you are going to turn into him. I...I know you would never hurt me Yero".

"It's ok Fae don't cry don't cry i can stop if you want"

That's when it hit her, his voice. Whenever she hears Fiyero's voice she knew she was safe. "Yero...talk to me, just talk to me I need to hear your voice".

And so he did the whole time he talked to her softly, whispered in her ear and told her he would never hurt her.

Elphaba lay sleeping curled up next to Fiyero, he smiled as he stroked her face gently.

Morning soon came around. Elphaba woke yawning, the events of the night rushed back to her and she smiled.

"Morning Fae, how are you feeling?"

"Just a bit sore" she smiled.

Fiyero looked worried. "Fae I'm so sorry, if i had of know i would-"

"Yero its ok its a good pain, its nice" replied Elphaba as she took his hand.

Two months later

The wind flew through Elphaba's hair as she galloped across the meadows on Fiyero's horse followed closely by Galinda.

"Wow Elphie who taught you to ride like that?" yelled Galinda.

"Fiyero, last month, he promised me he would a while ago!" She slowed down the black gelding and dismounted.

"Elphie what are you doing?"

Elphaba looked at her friend then opened her mouth to reply but instead held on to her stomach as she vomited.

"Elphie, oh my gosh are you ok?" stressed Galinda as she to dismounted her horse and ran over to her friend.

"I don't know Galinda i just feel sick lately I keep throwing up"

" oh maybe you ate something that was off"

"No i don't think so, I uh ...I think i might be pregnant or something Galinda"

Galinda giggled. "Don't be silly Elphie how can you possibly be pregnant? Unless...you and Fiyero..."

"Yes me and Fiyero" Elphaba looked down at the grass"...this is horrible Galinda, what if Fiyero doesn't want this, what happens if he leaves me? And what if, what if it comes out green?" Elphaba blurted out her voice shaking with worry.

"Hey Elphie it will be ok, just talk to Fiyero. Just see what happens."

"Well...im going to have to eventually hey?"

"Yes you will"

"Ah well Elphie we better get going it looks as if its going to rain" said Galinda as she looked up into the sky.

Elphaba and Galinda rode into the stables just as Fiyero walked in. "Hi ladies i was just about to join you" smiled Fiyero.

"Oh, we would still be out if it didn't look like it was going to rain" replied Elphaba.

"And if Elphie hadn't of vomited" added Galinda. Elphaba nudged her friend in the side.

"Are you sick Elphaba?" asked Fiyero as he placed his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature".

"No Yero i'm not sick"

"Elphie has something she would like to tell you Fiyero" said Galinda as she pushed her green friend closer to Fiyero.

"What? Galinda no, don't do this" whispered Elphaba.

Galinda only smiled then walked out of the stables just as it started to rain. Elphaba saw her figure run off towards the house.

"What's wrong Fae? Is everything alright? Are in pain, or not sleeping?" Asked Fiyero.

"No Yero im ok, at least i think" whispered Elphaba as she turned away from him.

"Fae? You...you're not leaving me are you?"

"No" sniffed Elphaba as she wiped her nose " but you might after i tell you this"

"No Fae nothing you tell me would make me leave you".

"Yero...I...I'm," Elphaba's body shook visibly as she tried to explain to Fiyero.

He helped her sit down before she collapsed.

"im with...im with child Yero, your child" cried Elphaba and she plunged her head into her hands.

"Oh Fae my love don't be sad that's wonderful, please don't cry" smiled Fiyero as he tenderly wiped Elphaba's tears away.

"But, but yero I don't know the first thing about being a mother and...and what if, what if it comes out green?"

"Then it will be beautiful just like you" said Fiyero as he kissed her.

"I don't know Yero i cant...i cant do this"

"Fae it's ok you will be fine you don't have to worry ok"

"But Yero how can I not? I cant do this Yero...please help me what do I do?" pleaded Elphaba

Fiyero pulled her into a hug and held her close. " I'll be right by your side Fae, you don't have to do this alone" whispered Fiyero.

Elphaba was lost for words and was still shaking; she just sat there blankly staring off into the distance lost in her thoughts.


	18. Caught

Elphaba spent the rest of the day in the village library by herself, she told Galinda not to tell Fiyero where she was because she couldn't face him now, and she had to think. She rested her head on the open book she had been reading and closed her eyes. A thousand thoughts flew through her mind as she tried to rest. She willed her eyes to stay shut but they just wouldn't. "I'm sorry Fiyero" she mumbled as she sat herself back up.

"I have to go" Elphaba muttered to herself as she picked up the book and put it back in its correct place on the shelf and headed out the back door. The rain had stopped. She sighed gratefully as she headed across the dry field towards Fiyero's castle.

The sound of Footsteps in the grass that didn't belong to her made her turn around in hurry only to come face to face with her attacker.

"Hello Luv, long time no see"

Elphaba's eyes grew wide as she turned on her heals and made to run away.

"Hey where do you think you're going" sneered the guard as he grabbed a hold of Elphaba's arm before she could get far.

"No! Let go of me! Please, don't...don't hurt me – " he kneed her in the stomach and Elphaba fell to the ground with a thud gasping for air. She rolled over coughing, holding on to her stomach and unborn baby.

He kneeled beside her and slapped her hard across the face leaving a red handprint clearly on her green skin.

"Your Father wants you home greenie" grumbled the guard as he lifted up poor Elphaba by the hair and kneed her in the stomach again. "Ouch...ow" cried Elphaba as she vomited in the grass.

"Galinda! Where is Elphaba? I haven't seen her in a while?" called Fiyero from the study.

"Oh she went to the library" replied Galinda "oops" she mumbled as she covered her mouth. "Fiyero! Wait, I'll go get her don't you go"

"But-"

"I'll go ok" smiled Galinda as she ran out the door.

"Umm now which is the quickest way to the village?" pondered Galinda "the front roads? Or the back?" she glanced over the front roads that lead into the village they were long and windy and muddy because of the rain. "Eww mud, I'll take the back way across the field" said Galinda to herself.

She walked through the gates and headed across the field. She got halfway when she heard someone screaming. Beyond the tree in the distance Galinda spotted someone, someone green with a man dressed in black.

"ELPHIE!" Bellowed Galinda as she ran towards her friend.

Elphaba lay on the grass as the guard bet her, her head rolled to one side and she saw Galinda running towards her.

"No...No...Ga- Galinda stay away...please get help, get help" yelled Elphaba as best as she could. The guard had also spotted Galinda; he hit Elphaba once again before he stood up and ran towards Galinda.

"Galinda! Run! Please run" cried Elphaba.

Galinda screamed, turned to her right and clambered over the wooden fence and ran into the village screaming, the guard close behind her.

"HELP! Help! Please someone Help!" screamed Galinda as she ran down the centre of the village, please who were sitting in the cafe emerged onto the street to the see what the commotion was, the shop owners followed suit. By the time Frexes guard had made it in to the village a whole crowd of people where waiting for him, they seized him and dragged him off to the police station.

"Elphie!" panted Galinda as she remembered her friend lying in the grass. She ran back over to the field and climbed over the fence again and raced over to her friend.

Elphaba was lying in a heap in the foetal positing holding her stomach with her eyes closed. Her nose was bleeding and there was a crimson pool of blood forming between her legs.

"Elphaba" whispered Galinda as she placed her hands carefully on the green woman's face. "Elphie? please wake up" cried Galinda stroking the green cheek.

Elphaba moaned and coughed as she tried to sit up. "Elphie here let me help you". The blonde took hold of Elphaba's hand as gently as she could and helped her sit up. She rummaged in her pocket and placed a tissue on Elphaba's bleeding nose. "Thankyou" mumbled Elphaba.

"Galinda my...my stomach hurts so badly"

"Here let me help" Galinda trying to be helpful rubbed small circles on Elphaba's slightly swollen stomach.

"Galinda...Galinda...I...I'm bleeding... the, the baby..."whispered Elphaba

"Umm, here it's ok Elphie...It's ok um here take this" Galinda pulled off her jacket and motioned to put it on the bleeding between ELphaba legs.

"Galinda...no that's, that's one of your favourite jackets".

"It's ok Elphie you are far more important, she then looked at her green friend asking for her approval before placing the jacked careful between Elphaba's legs to stop the bleeding.

"I'm so sorry Galinda my sweet you had to see me...like this"

"It's doesn't matter Elphie, hey what are friends for?"

"It won't stop Galinda, the blood won't stop coming" cried Elphaba panic rising in her quite voice.

"Elphie, we...we have to get you to the doctor clinic" Galinda glanced around the open field and noticed a group of people walking toward them.

"Elphie, look there's people they are going to help us". Elphaba only nodded as she closed her eyes as her body cried in pain. "Help! Please help us!" bellowed Galinda.

A doctor followed by some police men made their way over to the two girls.

"Miss, please tell us what happened" asked one of the police to Galinda. Galinda explained the whole story as the doctor knelt beside Elphaba and picked her up gently with the help from the rest of the police.

They placed Elphaba on a sterile white bed and cleaned the blood off her legs and face, changed her clothes and gave her some pain killers.

"Miss Galinda, please take a seat we have to talk" said the doctor as she placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "But Elphie I don't want to leave her alone and...and Fiyero I have to get Fiyero.

"She will be fine by herself for a while Miss Galinda" reassured the doctor as Galinda sat down in a wooden chair.

"Does Elphaba have any family I should call?" asked the doctor.

"No...no just me and Fiyero" cried Galinda.

"Hey its ok Miss Galinda, Your friend is going to be fine". Smiled the doctor

"What...what about her baby?"

"Miss Galinda I'm afraid Elphaba had a miscarriage, she received too much trauma to her stomach."

"No, Elphie, no poor Elphie" cried Galinda as she lay down next to her friend and hugged her close.

Elphaba stired, she was tired and groggy and still half asleep. She felt a warm body next to hers and automatically assumed it was Fiyero.

"Yero..." mumbled Elphaba still half asleep with her eyes closed her face showed a lot of pain.

"Elphie its Galinda...I'm Galinda Fiyero is not here yet the police have gone to get him.

"_Yero...I love you"_ mumbled Elphaba as she hugged Galinda tighter.

One of the doctors walked in to Elphaba's room. "Excuse me doctor" asked Galinda. "What's wrong with Elphie? she is talking but she is still asleep?"

"Oh Miss Galinda Elphaba is just sleep talking, probably because of the pain killers. I assure you she will be fine" smiled the doctor and walked out.

"Elphie, wake up you're dreaming" whispered Galinda.

"_Yero...please...can I tell you something? I just wanted to tell you that I am...that I'm so grateful that you came into my life...you saved me...you showed me love when no one else would...you and Galinda...Galinda I love her too Yero she is so nice to me...I like it when she, when she helps me...I...I'd be lost without the both of you." _Elphaba's face scrunched up in pain but she still continued to talk in her sleep. _"Yero...I, I was thinking maybe, maybe this baby won't be so bad I thought that if...if it is a girl we could call her Galinda"._

A tear ran down Galinda's cheek as she took a hold of Elphaba's hand. "Ohh Elphie" sniffed Galinda as she started to cry. Elphaba's eyes cracked open, she looked up to see her blonde friend lying next to her crying.

"Galinda...Galinda my sweet...what in Oz is wrong?"

"Elphie! Oh Elphie I'm so sorry"

"Why are you sorry my sweet you...you saved me"

"Elphie, you...your baby...you...you had a miscarriage Elphie" cried the blonde as she hugged her friend.

Elphaba hugged her back. "It's ok Galinda it wasn't your fault please...please don't cry my sweet. Elphaba closed her eyes and pain hit her again. Galinda squeezed Elphaba's hand.

"G- Galinda..."

"Yes Elphie? Wh...What is it?"

"Where is Yero? Where's my Yero?" said Elphaba in a panic

"Shh Elphie Fiyero's coming he will be here soon" soothed Galinda as she held her green friend.

Ten minutes later Fiyero emerged from the clinic door. "Galinda...? Is, is she ok?" stressed Fiyero

Galinda nodded but then shook her head and started to cry again. Fiyero hugged her then focused his attention on the green woman sleeping in the bed.

"Fae? Fae my love..."

"Fiy...Fiyero?"

"Yes Fae I'm right here"

Elphaba's eyes began to well up with tears as she looked at her fiancé'.

"Yero...Fiyero I...I'm so so sorry. I...I lost your baby...I..I'm a bad mother – I im so so sorry Yero...please forgive me" Elphaba shook as she cried as she looked into Fiyero's eyes.

All Fiyero could do was hug her and tell her everything was going to be ok. He hoped his words were true.

**TBC**


	19. Thanking Galinda

**TBC**

**A/N: Thanks' to the reviewers, they are much appreciated. **

The doctors kept Elphaba in the clinic overnight just to make sure she was going to be ok. She lay in the sterile bed half awake mumbling the same sentence over and over again. "I lost your baby Yero...I'm a bad Mother please forgive me...please, I lost your baby Yero...I'm a bad Mother please forgive me...please..."

"It wasn't your fault Elphaba please don't blame yourself" replied Fiyero each time she cried out her sentence. Elphaba however seemed to not hear him, she was lost in her own world. "I lost your baby Yero..." She yawned and coughed "...I'm a bad Mother please...p...please forgive..." she let herself give into sleep. Fiyero sighed and thanked the un-named god that she was finally sleeping. He kissed her forehead then pulled the white sheets over her body.

Looking around the room Fiyero noticed that Galinda was still sitting in the same wooden chair as she had been earlier, her head was hung low and her golden curls had fallen in front of her face and she had her right arm cradled protectively against her abdomen.

"Galinda?" asked Fiyero as she shuffled over to the blonde. She jerked awake. "Are...are you ok Galinda?"

"Yes Fiyero, thankyou I'm fine" she sniffed and wiped her nose with her hand that still had blood on it.

"Galinda...you still have Elphaba's blood on you and on your dress" he sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Thank you for helping Elphaba today I'm sure she would have appreciated it very much". Galinda just smiled weakly and continued looking at the floor.

"Do...do you want me to help you get cleaned up? Galinda...I'm sure Elphaba wouldn't mind" asked Fiyero kindly.

"Thank you Fiyero but I can't get cleaned up I...I hurt my arm" cringed Galinda as she moved it away from her body.

"Galinda, when, when did this happen?" questioned Fiyero as to took a hold of Galinda's swollen arm.

"I – when i was running away from the nasty man who was hurting Elphie...I jumped over the fence and...and I hurt my arm...It's nothing Fiyero".

"Galinda this isn't nothing, your arm is broken".

She started to cry, soft tears, unusual for Galinda these tears where real not big dramatic cries.

"It's ok Galinda your arm can be fixed, don't cry" said Fiyero as he hugged Elphaba's best friend.

"I's not my arm" sniffed Galinda

"Then what is it Galinda, please tell me?" pressed Fiyero

"Elphie...when - before you came I was lying with her in the bed, she was sleeping – well sort of sleeping and...and she thought i was you. She told me that having a baby wasn't going to be so bad after all and...and –"

"And what? Galinda what? Please tell me?"

"And that she was going to ask you if she could call it Galinda, after me...if...if was a girl...Oh Fiyero! I'm so sorry i couldn't help save your baby...I'm so so sorry" cried Galinda as she broke down, shaking.

"Galinda hey listen to me its not your fault, its not Elphaba's fault these things happen, please don't beat yourself up about it" pleaded Fiyero as he continued to hold her.

"Yero...?" Elphaba called softly, she had woken up, she sat up slowly and looked over at Fiyero and Galinda. A smile spread across her lips, it soon faded when she realised Galinda was upset. "Galinda my sweet" mumbled Elphaba as she slowly rose from her bed and made her way over to the two.

"Fae, dear what are you doing out of bed you shouldn't be walking around" said Fiyero as she took a hold of her hand ready to lead her back to her bed.

"No Yero please I want to make sure Galinda is ok" replied Elphaba softly.

"Ok Fae" he let go of her hand as she gently sat next to her friend.

"Galinda my sweet what...what's wrong?" asked Elphaba softly.

"Elphie, oh Elphie, you...you should not be walking around, you could hurt yourself" cried Galinda as she snaked her unbroken arm around the green woman.

"I'm fine Galinda, don't worry about me please my sweet, come on I...I'll help you get cleaned up" smiled Elphaba softly. She stood up slowly trying to hide her pain. Fiyero however saw straight through her mask.

"Elphaba you're in pain, my love please let me help you back to bed" stressed Fiyero.

"I'm ok Fiyero I ju-"she coughed and took a deep breath. "I just want to help Galinda; she has helped me so much lately". She led her blonde friend carefully to the small bathroom next to the room. She help Galinda wash off Elphaba's dry blood from her hands, she then handed her a clean black dress. " I know it's not your colour Galinda but at least its clean" smiled Elphaba as she helped her friend change dresses.

The next morning the doctors put a cast on Galinda's arm and deemed Elphaba fit for discharge, the three left the clinic around 9 o'clock. Elphaba spent the rest of the morning sitting with Galinda and Fiyero on the sofa talking about various things. Although Elphaba appeared happy and content Fiyero could tell that she was defiantly not 100% her eyes looked sad it seemed a part of her was missing.

The doorbell sounded. "I'll get it" mumbled Elphaba as she rose slowly from her seat, she cringed.

"Fae maybe you shouldn't walk around yet your body is still trying to recover from the...the uh miscarriage" called Fiyero after her.

"Nonsense Yero...I'm fine, I'm only going to the door anyway" replied Elphaba.

She pulled it open, two police officers stood on the doorstep. "Miss Elphaba Thropp, is she in?" said one of the officers.

"I...I am she" replied the green women"

"Miss Thropp, you are required at the village courts tomorrow at noon to give your testament against your attack"

"I...I what?...I cant I cant face him..." whispered Elphaba who seemed to shrink into herself.

"I'm sorry miss but if you want him thrown into the Southstairs so he can never hurt you again I suggest you show. Good day to you" the officers smiled then left.

Elphaba shut the door quickly then turned around and slid down it and sat on the floor. She sat in silence for a while till she started to cry.

"Fae?" is everything alright in there?" called Fiyero.

When he received no reply he made his way into the entrance hall to see Elphaba sitting against the door crying.

"Fae, what...what's wrong my love" stressed Fiyero.

"I...I cant do it Yero...I just cant"

"Do what Fae?"

"I have to face him in court...I cant...what, what if he tries to hurt me again...?" cried Elphaba into Fiyero's shoulder. "I'm so scared Fiyero...I can't...please Yero...what do I do?".

**TBC**


End file.
